The Sirens
by Meltdownbabe
Summary: Chapter Five is up, the girls go to school!
1. The Siren Life

Brief Synopsis: Tabitha Smith, Jean Grey, Amara Aquilla, Jubilation Lee, Kitty Pryde, and Rogue are member of the Street-fighting crime the Sirens, they are living together in an old house and at night go out to protect the innocents, in this part of New York the Police respect the Sirens.   
  
A/N: This is a breif introduction of personalities and slight Jean bashing. Also for you evolution fans, Jean and Kitty were the only ones who knew about the Xavier Institute, and they left there, after an incident [Explained in later Chapter] Also I added Jubilee to the group, she is their newest member [Don't worry I describe it as the story proceeds on] I'm making it a bit alternate universe, and Tabitha knew of Lance too, just read you'll see its all explained.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Charactors of Evolution and later comics, only thing that's mine is the story idea, but based off of Sirens Episode  
**  
Chapter One**  
  
_**The Siren Life**_  
  
"Tabby! Quit throwing your bombs around!" exclaimed Jean as Tabby threw a bomb at her, she telekinetically threw it far away from everyone. Tabitha Smith was a fifteen-year-old mutant who had pyrokinetics as her power. She uses that power to create little energy bombs, which she throws around for pleasure. Her code name is Boom-Boom for an obvious reason. She has short blonde hair that flares out and mischievous blue eyes. Tabby was originally from Virginia but she ran away up to New York. Jean Grey is 17 years old and has telekinesis and telepathy as her powers. Her hair is red and is mid back length, and her eyes are emerald green. Jean was originally from Conneticut and had no code name.  
  
"Awe c'mon Jean jus' cause you're the oldest of us Siren Sisters doesn't mean we can't have some fun!" Cried out Tabby. Even though they really weren't sisters, just a group of mutants trying to help the world. They all live together in a house that has a huge backyard where they practice their powers.  
  
"Yeah, Jean, give us a break," chimed in Jubilee. Jubilation Lee was a new comer being only 13 years old and has the power of generating sparkling energy streams that pop and sizzle. Her powers look like she can create her own colorful work of fireworks! Jubilation's codename is basically the same thing, Jubilee, which is a combination of her first name Jubilation, and her last name Lee. Jubilee has jet black hair a few inches below her shoulders, and dark eyes, black in color. Jubi is from Chinese decent that is why her eyes are so dark black. She shares a room with Tabby, which makes her just as mischievous.   
  
"You guys, we should listen to Jean though. She is the oldest and does have to help us with our powers," Amara meekly added, being the only one who looked up to Jean, for they are room mates. Amara Aquilla was 14 years old and was recruited before Jubilation, by a few months. Amara can control magma or lava. Amara's codename is of which she can control, Magma. Amara has brown eyes and brown hair mid back in length. Amara has a very nice tan from being born and raised in Nova Roma, where she was the King's only daughter.   
  
"It's alwahs about Jeahn, Jeahn thihs an' Jeahn thaht." Said Rogue getting disgusted and going back inside their house. Rogue was her codename, as no one really knows her real name, since she never told anyone before. Rogue's power is to absorb memories and powers of humans and mutants through skin- to-skin contact. She has auburn hair an inch longer than Tabitha's and has two white streaks in the front of her hair. Rogue's eyes are green and she is 16 years old. Rogue was originally from Mississippi, which is why she has a southern drawl even in New York.   
  
"Rogue, like, wait up!" Kitty, Rogue's roommate called after the southerner as she ran to catch up. Rogue and Kitty often had fights but that made the two even closer. Katharine Pryde or Kitty has the power of corporal intangibility. In other words she can phase through matter by manipulating the atoms in her body. Kitty has brown hair that is an inch above mid-back length and usually wears it up in a high ponytail with two strands in the front down. Kitty has sparkling blue eyes and her codename is Shadowcat, and she was born in Illinois.  
  
"Ugh, I'm goin' inside as well, we can do nothin' out here." Tabitha exclaimed tossing another of her bombs at Jean. Jubilee followed her roomy inside leaving Amara and Jean the only ones outback.   
  
"Argh that Tabby!" Jean said once Tabitha and Jubilation slammed the back door.  
  
"Don't worry Jean, she is really nice you know..." Amara stated, since Amara came Tabby seems to be the one who is her best friend, Jean to her is more of a teacher.  
  
"Yeah, but one day she is going to throw one of her little cherry bombs in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Tabz just likes to have fun."  
  
"Exactly, she isn't that good with," Jean paused for a moment then continued, "Tabby just doesn't know when to stop."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, did she ever use her powers in school?" Jean asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I don't know, she isn't in all of my classes." Jean sighed.  
  
Inside the house Rogue, Kitty, Tabby, and Jubilee are all sitting in the living room watching television and talking about Jean.  
  
"Ah don't lahke Jeahn bein' so bossah!" said Rogue.  
  
"I know she has ta chill out, we can't even have fun." Tabby added..  
  
"Well, she is just a little on the stuck up side." Said Jubilee. Kitty sighed, she didn't hate Jean but she also didn't care.  
  
"She should lighten up, we can take care of ourselves." Tabby said.  
  
"Not really though, like, we are teenagers and we, like, barely make it as, like, we are now," said Kitty, always thinking scientifically at life.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't care cause she is gettin' on my nerves!" said Tabby.  
  
"Mahne too." Rogue said.  
  
"Not to mention mine," added Jubilee.  
  
"Well I say, like, there is no real way to do it, like, its not like we can go back to our like parents," said Kitty, Tabby shuddered thinking of her abusive father.  
  
"Thehre has ta beh a way though..." Rogue thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah," thought Jubilee.  
  
Jean and Amara walked in the room and everyone was silent. Jean continued up to her room but Amara stayed.  
  
"Hey goody-goody," said Jubilee, making Amara seem really uncomfortable.  
  
"Why are you so mean to Jean? She's very frustrated with you," said Amara directing her voice towards Tabitha.  
  
"Well if Miss. Perfect would lighten up!" said Tabby getting irritated at her friend.  
  
"Sheh's actin' more lahke a bohss everahday!" said Rogue. "Ah rememba when it fahst stahted when Jean met meh, Kit and Tabbah were with her, and Jean was lahke so nahce. Sheh even let us fool around once in awhile and sheh treated us lahke friends not lahke students!"  
  
"Yeah, she was like, so much nicer back then," added Kitty. Jean was sitting on the stairway listening to the conversation thinking if this was true.  
  
"You guys missed that," said Tabby talking to Amara and Jubilee. "Jubi you would have liked Jean more, she was much more fun. She let me fool around with my powers back then."  
  
"Amahrah sheh is fah from perfehct, ya look up ta her lahke sheh's perfect; little Miss Perfehct Jeahn!" said Rogue. Jean was sad everyone thought she was mean, maybe it was time to go back to Professor Xavier she thought, they would be much better their with fellow Mutants. She decided she would contact him later.  
  
Tabby, Rogue, and Kitty brought up old memories from the past as Jubilee and Amara listened intently.  
  
"She started acting bossy, like, about the time Amara joined." Said Kitty. Just then the clocked chimed 5 o'clock. Time to get ready to scan the neighborhood for trouble that they could help with. Jean quickly ran upstairs and pulled her shirt off beginning to change into her uniform. Amara soon was up with Jean changing as well.  
  
Rogue and Kitty made their way to their room as Jubilee and Tabby went to their room. The girls quickly changed into their leather clothes and sunglasses. Jean, who was the obvious leader because of her age, dressed in black leather pants and had green heels. She wore a green vest over a regular black tank top, Jean gelled her hair back out of her face. She also had put her one necklace on and four gold bracelets over her gloves two on each hand. Rogue and Tabitha are the other semi leaders. Rogue slicked her hair back so she has one white streak in her hair. Rogue also has leather pants, but wears brown boots over top of them. She has a brown jacket overtop of her black belly shirt. She also has a black choker on. Both Jean and Rogue have gloves on, Rogue for obvious reasons, so she wouldn't have skin-to-skin contact and absorb their memories.  
  
Tabby on the other hand gelled her hair back and crisscrossed her part. She pulled on her black leather pants and began to put her teal steal-tipped boots that go up to her knees on. Her pants have that same color as a sort of belt around the pants. Tabby's gloves are all the way up to her elbow and maroon, they have the teal color on them as well. Her gloves however are fingerless and cut across her palm. Her black leather shirt is a belly shirt that is high cut sort of a turtleneck shirt without sleeves. Her shirt buckles on the sides two buckles on each side, the buckles were teal. Kitty the next in charge has black leather Capri's that are more flood pants like. Kitty's shirt is purple and is basically just a tank. Her gloves are more biker glove like and her boots are purple and a little above her ankle allowing some skin to be seen. She has a black choker on and has sunglasses like everyone else.  
  
Amara the next in charge after Kitty has black leather pants with red boots above her ankles and pants. Her shirt is a regular tee shirt but has a round neckline and is leather; she has red gloves that go up to her elbows. She has a red belt and a black choker on. Jubilee, who usually doesn't go out with them, has black leather pants with white boots. Her boots go right below her knee and her shirt is a black tank with a box neckline. She has white gloves that go a little above the wrists as Rogue and Jean's do. She has a white belt and white choker. This will be her first time going out since she came a week ago.  
  
Everyone was changed as Tabby pulled Lance's jeep out of the driveway. Tabby is their driver even though she doesn't have a license. She's a great driver and was friends with Lance, from the Brotherhood of Mutants and stole his jeep.  
  
A/N: Hope everything was explained, please review! Next Chapter up soon hopefully!  



	2. Jubilee's First Outing

Review Last Chapter: An introduction to the six main characters and a background of the Sirens, five o'clock came they stopped bashing on Jean and telling stories; they dressed to go out Sirening.  
  
Summary: The Siren's continue getting in the jeep, its Jubilation's first time out on one of their missions. Let's see what trouble they get in once they split up in groups and Tabitha's group finds a robbery and Jean's group finds a burgular!  
**  
Chapter Two**  
  
_**Jubilee's First Outing**_  
  
Amara and Rogue slid up front next to Tabitha as Jean and Kitty helped Jubilation into the backseat with them. Tabby then began to back out of the driveway as Amara, Rogue, Jean, and Kitty struggled to get their seat belts on They knew Tabitha would be driving fast; Jubilee however, was unaware of this. Tabby put the pedal to the metal right away as Jubilee flung back and decided to put her seatbelt on as well.  
  
"First things first right?" asked Tabby to Jean.  
  
"Yeah, Jubi, you have to watch us the first time so please don't get in the way." Jean calmly stated.  
  
"Yeah, Jubi, we are more experienced than you, you might do something wrong," said Amara loving that it was Jubilee's first night out.  
  
"Don't like worry Jubes, you'll be able to, like, fight them, just like we have trained." Kitty said compassionately.  
  
"Okay!" Jubilation said eager to watch and learn.  
  
"Weh'll split up aftah our fahst victorah," Rogue began to state.  
  
"Yeah, what are the groups going to be now?" Tabby asked as she concentrated on looking for trouble not to mention the road.  
  
"Yeah, since last time it was Rogue and Tabby, and then us three..." Kitty added.  
  
"Well let's switch it up then," began Jean "It will be Rogue, Jubilee, and I and then you, Tabitha, and Amara, that is pretty much different, Rogue and I will try to keep Jubilee in good hands no offence, Tabz."  
  
"Not like I'm going to harm her," laughed Tabby, "I mean we might just get the bad guy for once."  
  
"Yeah right," laughed everyone, they always got the bad guy or guys in some cases. Just then Amara spotted a carjacking as this guy threw the car owner out of his car and got in with his buddy.  
  
"Tab! Look, pull in front of that car!" Amara yelled out.  
  
"Easily done!" said Tabby speeding up and slamming her breaks making the jeep go side ways blocking the carjackers. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and jumped out, except Jubilee who jumped in the front seat behind the wheel.  
  
The carjackers backed up and started the engine lurching forward into the girls as Rogue and Jean jumped out of the way and Kitty phased Amara and Tabby into the car's backseat.  
  
"Hey, like, how are you doing?" Kitty asked the carjackers.  
  
"Ahh, how'd you get in here?" The passenger asked her. Kitty then jumped onto him phasing him and her out of the car as Tabby made a little bomb and stuck it under the driver's chair.  
  
"Magma, get the door," shouted Tabby, "And fast." So Amara tried the handle, it didn't work. So she used her power to open the door just as Tabby's bomb went off and the car blew up!  
  
Amara had jumped the second she opened the door and rolled out but Tabby was thrown out of the car in a big explosion as well as the guy. Tabby landed squarely on her feet as Amara got up from rolling, but the guy however landed on his butt.  
  
As this was happening, Rogue, Jean, and Kitty were beating the carjackers friend up.. Tabby and Amara ran over to the driver and began to take their handcuffs out when he grabbed Amara's leg and pulled her to the ground. Tabby kicked the guy in his face as he began to get up. Jean and Rogue had handcuffed the other guy as Kitty came to help out Amara and Tabitha.  
  
"Shadowcat, catch!" cried out Tabby as she threw the handcuffs at her. Kitty caught them as Amara began to get up, the driver tried to get another cheap shot in but Tabby caught his fist.  
  
"No more cheap shots for you!" Tabitha said as she was picking the driver up. The driver pushed away and began to run but Amara swept his legs and he fell to the ground. Kitty jumped on his back as she began to handcuff him.  
  
"Good job Magma!" said Tabby giving her a high five.  
  
"You weren't bad yourself Boom-Boom!" said Amara. Rogue and Jean walked over with the other guy as Jubilee sprinted out of the car congratulating them.  
  
"Good Job you guys were great!" Jubilee said hugging Amara.  
  
"See that's how tough you have to be Jubilee!" said Tabby. Kitty pulled the driver off of the ground as the cops came.  
  
"You girls do this?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yeah, these guys were carjacking this car," Tabby pointed to the messed up car, "So we caught them."  
  
"Well done, Sirens, it's a good thing you're here!"  
  
"Thanks officer," they all said simultaneously.  
  
"New member?" he asked pointing to Jubilation.  
  
"Yeah, we're training her." Said Jean.  
  
"Well keep up the good work Sirens, when does your patrol end?"  
  
"Well usually eleven," said Amara  
  
"But with Jubilee maybe like 10:30" added Kitty.  
  
"Okay, well we'll lock these guys up, good job and bye!"  
  
"Bye!" said the Sirens together as they walked back to the jeep.  
  
"That was so easy!" said Jean.  
  
"Yeah, so are we splitting up then?" asked Tabby.  
  
"Yeah, how about Jubilee, Rogue, and I take the jeep, and you guys go that way on foot?" said Jean  
  
"Kit? Mara?" They nodded in agreement, "Sure we'll meet at home, we'll get there at how about 11:30 and you guys get there an hour before us since you have Jubes."  
  
"Fine!" Jean said, not wanting to start an argument with Tabby again. So Jubilee and Rogue jumped in the jeep as Jean got in the drivers seat. Kitty, Tabby, and Amara began to walk the other way, hoping to find some excitement.  
  
Jean and Rogue were arguing over where to go as Jubilee just sat in between them listening to them argue. That's when they saw this shadowy figure looming around a house so they quickly went past and parked the car walking back.  
  
"Okay, Jubilee, this is your first mission so please try and help us as much as you can!" Jean whispered to Jubilee.  
  
"Okay, Jean!" Jubilee said as she got out of the car with them. They then camouflaged in with the night sky as they walked towards the house. When they began to get near, Jubilee accidentally stepped on a twig, making it snap causing the shadowy figure to turn and look in their direction. Jean, Rogue and Jubi jumped into a bush the second before he looked. Afterwards, he went back to trying to get in the house.  
  
Jean then used her telekinesis to throw the guy to their feet. Once at their feet Jubilation smartly jumped on his back as Rogue pulled out a flashlight so she could see his face.  
  
"What are ya doin' 'round thaht house?" Rogue interegated.  
  
"Nothing," said the intruder, trying to get Jubes off his back.  
  
"Were you trying to sneak in?" asked Jean.  
  
"I'm not talking!" Said the guy as he knocked Jubilee off his back and grabbed Jean and Rogue's legs throwing them to the ground. Jubilee jumped up chasing him as Jean shook her head. Rogue began to get up and helped Jean up.  
  
"Shawt cut?" Rogue asked. Jean nodded so they ran through the yards taking a short cut to catch up with Jubi and the guy.  
  
Jubilation continued to chase the guy, then thought of a plan. She used her fireworks to throw in front of him as he stopped right before he would get hit. Jubi jumped on his back knocking him to the ground. Soon Rogue and Jean appeared as Jean took her handcuffs out and hand cuffed the guy putting him in their jeep's backseat. Then they filed in the jeep to take him down to the police station to turn him in for trespassing and attempting to break in.  
  
"That was really good idea, Jubilee!" Jean said meaning the fireworks.  
  
"Yeah, if it was meh Ah couldn't do thaht Ah woulda had ta chase him." Jubilee laughed at Rogue's comment as they continued their drive to the Police Station.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty, Tabby, and Amara were walking down the street talking quietly and keeping an eye out for trouble. They were looking in store windows for robberies and looking for more carjackers or anyone that looked suspicious. Soon enough Kitty spotted a Jewelry Store theft so the girls ran towards the men who were coming out of the store. There were four of them outnumbering the girls by one. That didn't stop them as they continued to run after them.  
  
Tabby began to slow up and saw their getaway car that another man was driving. She split that way as Kitty and Amara continued towards the guys. Tabby made a bomb as big as a baseball and threw it at the back tires of the car, it exploded destroying the tires and the back of the car. The guy got out and began to run, but he ran into Kitty. Kitty punched him in the face and tied his hands up and threw him against a wall.  
  
Amara was trying to beat up all four guys at the same time. She jumped up and kicked two of them as one grabbed her and another tried to punch her but she ducked. Then another came and charged into her knocking her onto the ground hard.  
  
"Shadowcat! Boom-Boom! Help me!" Amara cried out.  
  
"We're coming Magma!" said Tabby running towards her. One guy picked Amara up and threw her against the wall, Kitty phased through all of the guys and to Amara while the three others were beginning to try and beat Tabby up.  
  
Kitty reached Amara and pulled a guy off of her and drop kicked him as Amara took out her handcuffs and cuffed him. Then they ran over to Tabby who had just swept the three other men off of their feet and was punching the one as another grabbed her off of him and threw her across the ground.  
  
"Magma, get the bag from the big guy!" Tabby yelled out as another guy was holding her. Kitty began beating up another guy and stuck just his arms into a wall since they ran out of handcuffs. Three down two to go, Kitty thought to herself.  
  
Amara however was having some trouble getting the bag away from the one guy. She had kicked him in the back and he turned around and tried to punch her but she did a back handspring away. That's when Kitty phased through him and grabbed the bag of jewelry and ran away.   
  
Tabby then broke free from the one guys grasp by dropping a little bomb. She then proceeded to beat him up. She threw a few punches and kicks but he knocked her glasses off. Tabby, not wanting to reveal her identity dropped to the ground looking for them. He took advantage of it and kicked her back so she fell flat on her stomach. Kitty ran through the guy and grabbed Tabitha's glasses and put them on her.  
  
"Thanks Shadowcat!"  
  
"No problem Boom-Boom!" said Kitty running off again. Tabby got off the ground just as he tried to stomp on her. She then did a back handspring and landed back to back with Amara.   
  
"Ready Magma?" Tabby asked.  
  
"More than ever!" Amara replied as Tabby and her linked arms and ran around and both jumped and knocked the other ones fighter out. That's when Jean, Jubilee, and Rogue came up in their jeep hearing one of Tabby's bombs go off.   
  
Magma!"  
  
"Shadowcat!"  
  
"Boom-Boom!" They each shouted.   
  
"You guys okay." Jean asked, jumping out of the jeep and grabbing the one guy. Jubilee followed and Kitty gave Rogue the jewelry so Rogue could return it to the store. The cops showed up in no time and took the robbers away. It was now 10:30.  
  
"You guys want to stay on patrol?" Jubilee asked!   
  
"Sawry Jubi, but its kahnda late fer ya ta beh out!" Rogue said.  
  
"Aww man!" Everyone laughed at Jubi's remark.  
  
"Can we stay out?" Amara asked.   
  
"Sure but don't tackle any problem that is to big!"   
  
"Yay!" Kitty and Tabby cheered. So Jean drove Rogue and Jubilee back to their house and the others scanned the area for trouble. Disappointed they found none they returned to the house at eleven.   
  
"Anah more dangeahous acts, Tabz?" Rogue asked she was dressed for bed in her green tank top and green shorts. She didn't have her gloves on but everyone knew not to touch her. Her hair was wet from her shower.   
  
"Nope it was really calm!" said Tabby undoing her hair and taking her sunglasses off, revealing a black eye.   
  
"Another black eye, Tab?" Kitty asked she didn't noticing when the guy knocked her sunglasses off he got her eye.   
  
"Yeah, but hey the other one lasted only a week!" said Tabby on the bright side, she was used to black eyes and bruises because of her father. Jubilee came wondering down the stairs in a yellow tank and shorts, her bedclothes.   
  
"Tabby, your eye!"   
  
"Don't worry Jubi," Tabby grinned, "I've had a lot worse before."   
  
"Does it hurt?"   
  
"Nope, did you get any bruises or cuts?"   
  
"Nope!"   
  
"Lucky you, first time I was out I ended up with a big gash on my leg, ripped my pants, but they were different ones, not leather." Jubilee and Amara laughed at Tabitha's remark. Just then, Jean walked down the stairs with a bandage on her leg; she had gotten cut with the shadowy figure. She was in her white tank and shorts with her red hair-dripping wet; she obviously just took a shower.   
  
"Hey how'd it go?" Jean asked noticing Amara had a cut on her chin. "Amara your chin!"   
  
"Yeah I know Tabby told me about it on the walk home."   
  
"Any other injuries?"   
  
"Tabby has a black eye, Kitty has none."   
  
"Oh okay." Jean said as Kitty had gone upstairs and jumped into the shower and took a really quick one and came back downstairs in her pink tank and shorts; they all had matching pajamas.   
  
"Bathroom is all yours, Amara!" Amara had taken off her boots and sunglasses and was just waiting for the bathroom. She gathered her things and went to take a shower. Soon Jubilation and Rogue went to bed as Amara came back down, wearing purple tank and shorts.   
  
"Go ahead Tabby, you should really ice your eye." Amara said to her.  
  
"Nah ice is for wimps." Tabby said as she headed up the stairs for her shower. Amara headed up the stairs while Tabitha came back downstairs in a red tank and shorts.   
  
"Goodnight Amara!"   
  
"Night, Tabz!"  
  
"Anyone still down here?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Us, Kitty and Jean!" Kitty said.   
  
"Cool,"   
  
"So how did Jubilee do?" Kitty asked. Tabby went over to the couch and laid on it as Jubilee crept down and was on the stairway listening to their conversation.   
  
"Well, she had the guy pinned to the ground but he was too strong for her, but that's understandable, she's only thirteen."   
  
"And?" Tabby said.   
  
"He pushed her off and she was determined and went after him again and used her fireworks to distract him and then she got him again!"   
  
"Pretty good then!" Kitty said. On the stairs Jubes was celebrating silently as Amara saw her and whispered,   
  
"Jubi, you should be asleep its midnight!"   
  
"Shh! I'm listening in on how I did today."   
  
"Don't worry from what Rogue says you did fine! Come on you should get to sleep, school is going to start soon, it's August 29th, now, since it's midnight!"  
  
"Okay!" So Amara and Jubi went to their rooms and went to bed.   
  
"Kitty, Tabby, I think we shouldn't live on our own anymore." Said Jean firmly; she wanted some people to know her decision before she told everyone.   
  
"Where would we go?" Tabby asked curious as to what Jean would say.   
  
"Well, I used to live with Professor Xavier, you remember Kitty you were there, then we left cause someone blew up the mansion, and well I think I should contact him."   
  
"Good idea!" said Kitty.   
  
"What do you think Tabz?"   
  
"No more Sirens than?"   
  
"Yeah, we'd go to Bayville, it's not to far, that's where Lance lives now, remember him?"   
  
"Yeah, his jeep." Tabby laughed.   
  
"Well you think we should go live there again?"   
  
"Sure we should leave before school starts though." Kitty stated.   
  
"I will contact him in the morning, well I think we should go to bed, it's past midnight."   
  
"Okay, Goodnight Jean, Tabz." Said Kitty.   
  
"Night Tab, Kit."   
  
"Night ya all." Said Tabitha as they walked upstairs and into their rooms.  
  
A/N: That's the conclusion of their night out, will the rest of the Sirens like the idea of the institute, we'll see in the next chapter...  



	3. Fight Amongst Friends

Breif Synopsis: The Sirens went out last night with Jubilation, it was her first night outwith the team since she had came. They caught a carjacking together, then Jean, Jubilee, and Rogue caught a burgular thanks to Jubilee, while Tabitha, Kitty, and Amara stopped a Jewelry Robbery  
  
A/N: When Kitty and Jean were at the institute, I have it so that the people who were there died in the explosion or just left, therefore Scott was the first one to go to the Instituite after they rebuilt it and so on.  
  
Summary: It's the next morning Amara got up off of the wrong side of the bed and gets into a fight with her friends, which lead to some "remodeling" of their house. Jean tells the Sirens of where she wants them to go, though one of the girl's is skeptical, will they persuade her to leave? Or will she be left behind?  
**  
Chapter Three**  
  
_**The Fight Amongst Friends**_  
  
Next morning Tabby was up early and was deciding on what to wear like usual. She couldn't decide over Jubilee's pink shirt and blue shorts or her red spaghetti strap and her white jean shorts. She decided on her red shirt and Jubi's jean shorts. Tabby was always stealing other people's clothes and things, she has been called a kleptomaniac on many occasions but that didn't matter to her. Suddenly Jubilee rolled over and saw Tabby sliding into her blue jean shorts.   
  
"Wearing my blue jean shorts today?" Jubilee asked as she made a big yawn.   
  
"Yeah, you can wear my white jean shorts though."  
  
"Thanks but I'll stick to wearing my own clothes." Tabby laughed as she began to put her deodorant on and getting her brush out.   
  
"Are you wearing my shirt too?"   
  
"No but I was going to wear your pink one but I chose my red one." Tabby said standing in front of their mirror brushing her hair. Jubilee rolled over too far and fell out of her bed with a big thud.   
  
"Ow." Tabby laughed then asked if she was okay. Kitty however phased through the door.   
  
"Jubi what happened?" Kitty asked looking from the half dressed Tabby to Jubilation on the floor.   
  
"Rolled out of my bed by accident." Said Jubilee laughing at herself.   
  
"Well okay, like breakfast will be ready in an hour or so, Jean wants to ask everyone something too."   
  
"Oh okay, I'll be down in an hour, hopefully if I can find something to wear," said Jubilee shooting a look at Tabby.   
  
"What I like your taste and I like your shorts they are comfy."   
  
"That's why I like them."   
  
"Well like I'm going downstairs." Kitty said after a minute.  
  
"I'll be down one second after I finish my hair."   
  
"Yeah, well like put a shirt on too Tabz."   
  
"Duh. I was going to do that!" Kitty and Jubes laughed as Kitty phased out and right into Rogue.   
  
"Watch where yoah phasin', Kit."   
  
"Oh sorry. Jean wants to tell everyone something at breakfast."   
  
"Great anothah lecture?"   
  
"No" laughed Kitty. Just then Tabby opened her door and walked out.   
  
"Why are we all loitering around Jubilee and my room?"   
  
"Don't know but Ah'm goin' downstairs." Said Rogue walking down with Kitty following and Tabby right behind.   
  
Amara and Jean were at the table and Amara was trying to get what Jean wanted to ask everyone out before she told the rest, little did she know Tabby and Kitty already knew.   
  
"C'mon Jean tell me!" Amara snapped.   
  
"I will when everyone gets here."   
  
"We're like just waiting on Jubi." Said Kitty walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Argh, why does she always have to hold up production!" said Amara angrily!   
  
"Amara, we used to have to wait on you and you weren't Ms. Speed Demon!" said Tabby, Tabby hated when people were hypocrites and that's what Amara was being right now.   
  
"Just settle down you two," said Jean.   
  
"Stay out of this, Jean." Said Amara, "Let me fight my own battles!"   
  
"What has gotten into her?" Kitty whispered to Rogue.   
  
"Ah know. Maybeh it was cause of lahst nahght?"   
  
"No she seemed happy last night."   
  
"PMS?"   
  
"Maybe"   
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Said Amara angrily.   
  
"Mara, what's gotten into you?" Jean asked kindly.   
  
"Nothing just you people treat me like I'm a baby." Said Amara angrily.   
  
"We do not Amara!" said Tabby angrily, she was in a good mood this morning even with her eye half swollen closed and Amara had to go and ruin it.   
  
"Yes you do!"   
  
"Like, when?" asked Kitty getting mad as well, it was a nice sunny day and Amara had just ruined it. Luckily Jubilee was still upstairs, so she wouldn't have to see the fight that looked to be forming.   
  
"All of the time by sticking up for me!" said Amara angrily everyone can tell Amara was getting angry she was transforming into Magma girl.   
  
"Marah get outta tha house, yoah changin' inta yoah magma form!" Rogue said backing away, as did Jean and Kitty, but Tabby stood her ground. Soon she was fully charged up magma girl so if she wanted she could use her powers against them.   
  
"Amara get out of the house in that form!" said Jean getting mad.   
  
"Why should I listen to you?" said Amara angrily she didn't know it but she was burning right through the floor and at any second she could fall into the basement and get hurt. Tabby saw this and decided to warn Amara.   
  
"Mara you're kinda going to fall into the basement if you don't git outside."   
  
"Why would I believe you?" said Amara very princess like. Just then Tabby moved forward to try and get Amara to step backwards but Amara wasn't easily frightened. "Look Tab we may be friends but you don't scare me!" Jean then could tell they might begin to fight, so she ran upstairs to see if she could keep Jubilation upstairs..   
  
"Jubilee, I want to show you something." Said Jean taking Jubilee who was on the stairs to her room. Kitty and Rogue downstairs took a step forward.   
  
"Jeez, Mara you should be scared of me, they don't call me Boom-Boom just cause of my power!"   
  
"Oh I'm so scared! What is it cause you like to say Boom-Boom?" Amara said sarcastically.   
  
"Nah cause I have a really bad temper." Said Tabby taking another step forward, Amara was still heating the floor and breaking it up as she moved closer.   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Cause too many people in my life have pissed me off to an unbearable level!" Tabby stated angrily moving forward. Amara looked into her unbruised eye and saw something that made her a little scared of what is going to happen. Tabby was thinking she was doing a great job of scaring Amara, she thinks with one more step Amara will take a step backwards, they were five feet away from each other. Amara however, was thinking that if Tabitha tries anything then they are really not friends at all. Amara began to debate if she should throw a fireball at them, unsure of what that could start though.  
  
"Look Mara, I don't want to hurt you..." Tabby began "You are one of my best friends and I don't need my temper to get in the way!"   
  
"You're just scared to hurt me, all talk and no walk!" said Amara provoking Tabby. Tabby then got really outraged.  
  
"Don't hurt her," Kitty whispered.   
  
"I won't unless she tries anything funny!" Tabby said as Amara smirked evilly.   
  
"Why don't you throw one of your bombs at me!" Amara taunted. Tabby took a step forward, a big step closing the gap to two feet. She could feel the heat from Amara's Magma form through the ground.   
  
"Amahrah Ah advise ya ta take a step backwards or else!" said Rogue taking a step closer behind Tabby by a foot or two. Kitty was right behind Rogue.   
  
"Why should I listen to you?" Amara asked.   
  
"God! Amara take a hint we like, want you to be safe!" Kitty cried out. Just then Tabby felt the floor creak and knew it would cave in. Now or never she thought to herself.   
  
"Kitty. Rouge back up." They obediently took five huge steps backwards.   
  
"Amara I advise you to do the same." Instead of stepping backwards she took a step towards Tabby, which set the balance of the floor off, and it shook, not like it normally does though.   
  
"I don't have to listen to you!" Amara said into Tabitha's face.   
  
"Amara watch it!" said Tabby as she saw the floor behind Amara begin to rumble and crack. That's when she saw the floors crack widen and decided that she had to save both of them or they both will fall onto the hard concrete basement.  
  
Tabby as quick and agile as she was took a step to her right and then threw herself at Amara who had still been in her Magma form and they both tumbled away as Kitty and Rogue watched their kitchen floor disappear. Tabby and Amara rolled into the living room in opposite directions but ended up besides each otehr. Amara's magma form shorted out and she was in her regular form after she hit the floor. Rogue and Kitty had to find a way to get to them to see if they are okay but there was a huge hole in the floor that blocked them off.   
  
"Mara?" Kitty called.   
  
"Tabbah?" Rogue called "Ya all okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" said Tabby. "Amara?" she said looking at Amara who was flat on her face. She rolled Amara over as Amara looked up dizzily at Tabby. "Amara? Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all. Why'd you push me out of the way?" Amara said getting angry again.   
  
"Take a look for yourself," Tabby said standing up in the carpeted Living Room. Amara also stood up and saw the crater in the kitchen.   
  
"Are we stuck over here?"   
  
"No remember Jean has telekinesis she can carry us over the crater and we have the door to outback too. Didn't you think you would break the floor up with your heat?" Tabby asked after taking a slight pause.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I'm just tired of it all, being treated like a baby."   
  
"Amara we don't mean to but you are the second youngest so we act like you're a little sister that's why," Jean stated floating across the hole in the floor; Jubilee was over with Rogue and Kitty staring at what used to be the middle of their kitchen.   
  
"We just care about you a lot." Said Tabby with a smile pulling Amara into a hug. Amara knew that they were best friends now, it was proven, and now she thinks of Jean as a sister for what she just said.   
  
"Well now what's fer breakfast?" Rogue asked as everyone started to laugh. "What? Ah'm hungry and well weh can't reallah get ta our breakfast unless weh wanna end up in our basement.   
  
"Hey look on the bright side, we can get to the basement faster!" said Jubilation with a laugh.   
  
"Well we can eat out back." Tabby suggested opening the screen door and stepping out into the beautiful sunshine. Amara followed her out as they pulled another chair to the table; they haven't eaten outback since Jubilee came so they needed another chair.   
  
Meanwhile inside Jean was carrying Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee telekinetically over the hole. Once they were over they went outback with Tabby and Amara, Jean in the kitchen began to make breakfast. She knew what everyone wanted as usual, Tabby had an apple with orange juice, Amara had a bagel with crème cheese, Jubi and herself had eggs, Rogue had toast, and Kitty had waffles.   
  
"Okay I know all of you have been waiting for me to make my announcement." Jean began getting everyone's attention; she noticed the smirks on Kitty and Tabby's faces. "Well I've been thinking a lot lately about our group, The Sirens."   
  
"Yeah, we rock!" said Amara!   
  
"Yeah but how would you guys feel going to the Xavier Institute."   
  
"Xavier?" said Jubilee confused.   
  
"Yeah what's that?" Amara added.   
  
"It's an institute I used to live at until I left with Kitty. It had been blown up and we didn't think we were safe their and left." Jean concluded.   
  
"No, Ah'd ratha stay us six Sirens." Said Rogue.   
  
"Well I haven't been here too long so I don't care." Said Jubilee excitedly.   
  
"Well if we all go then I'm fine with it." Amara said.   
  
"Rogue, like why not?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Ah don't want ta go ta no snotty institute with bratty twelve year olds."   
  
"Watch it, I'm thirteen." Said Jubilee.   
  
"No it's just youngah kids are irritatin' they have way ta much energy."   
  
"Rogue, the kids are going to be our ages ranging probably from thirteen to eighteen with the adults as well, Professor Xavier, Logan, Hank, and Ororo."   
  
"Still Ah'll prolly share mah room wit' some annoyin' kid."   
  
"I'll tell professor to have you and Kitty stay together in the same room."   
  
"But Ah'm used ta this life."   
  
"Well over there, there will be guys." Said Jean.   
  
"Guys?" said Tabby perking up.   
  
"Yeah,"   
  
"Count me in!"   
  
"Me too!" said Kitty.   
  
"Me three!" Amara chimed in and Jubilee did as well. Rogue laughed.  
  
"Okay fahne Ah'll go ta."   
  
"YES!" said Kitty and Tabby energetically.   
  
"I'm going to contact the professor immediately, do you guys want to go to the mall or something while I talk to him on the phone?" Jean asked.   
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Of course!" said Amara and Jubilee.   
  
"Ah'll go ta get out of this house!" said Rogue.   
  
"Kitty? Tabby?" Jean inquired.   
  
"I'd rather stay here and clean up the hole." Said Kitty, but she really wanted to just listen to the conversation with the professor.  
  
"And I'd like to listen in on your conversation." Said Tabby with a smile. Jean laughed at Tabby.   
  
"Well how bout Rogue you drive you three down and we will clean the mess up and call the professor."   
  
"Sounds good ta meh."   
  
"Yeah!" said Amara, Jubilee, Tabby, and Kitty.   
  
"How about you stay there until..." Jean looked at her watch it was ten thirty.   
  
"Until five o'clock that should be plenty of time to call the professor and clean up the mess, we still won't have a floor unless... we think of something to cover it up with."   
  
"Okay, Ah'll go get a watch and Jubilee, Amahrah meet meh out bah the jeep."   
  
"Okay!" said Amara and Jubilee as they ran through the gate and went to the jeep. Rogue followed and went through the front door and up the stairs and got a watch and went out front with the car keys and left.   
  
"Now that we got what we want let's go to the living room and I'll put it on speaker phone and so you guys can listen, okay?"   
  
"Sure!" said Kitty and Tabby eagerly jumping up and running into the living room to get the couch. Kitty won cause she phased through the couch as Tabby jumped on her, Tabby had to get the other chair.   
  
"You remember his numbers?" Kitty asked.   
  
"No but I have it written down up in my room be right back." So Jean floated across the hole, ran upstairs into her room and got the phone number. She then levitated down the stairs and over the hole and into the living room. She quickly dialed the institute's numbers and put it on speakerphone as she waited for an answer.   
  
"Hello, the Xavier Institute, how may I help you?" said a familiar voice to Jean and Kitty.   
  
"Mr. McCoy?" Jean asked.   
  
"Jean?"   
  
"Yeah, how are you doing?"   
  
"Good how are you and Kitty?"   
  
"We're fine Mr. McCoy!" said Kitty. Mr. McCoy laughed.   
  
"We picked up four other mutants." Jean said quickly.  
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"Yeah, one is here right now the other three are at the mall."   
  
"Cool, hello, and what's your name!"   
  
"Hey, I'm Tabitha, or Tabby."   
  
"And as you know I'm Mr. McCoy, what is your ability?"   
  
"Pyrokinetics, I use that to make energy bombs basically." Tabby stated.   
  
"Oh, that's interesting, who are the other three?"   
  
"Amara has ability to control Magma, Rogue absorbs people and mutants abilities and memories, and Jubilee who we found a week ago makes basically fireworks." Said Jean.   
  
"Oh very nice indeed. So why the call?"   
  
"Well we talked it over and we want to come to the institute if that's okay with Professor Xavier."   
  
"Let me get him."   
  
"Hello Jean, you and your friends are allowed back at the institute."   
  
"Really thanks so much Professor, we'll leave tonight and arrive tonight hopefully."   
  
"We'll get three rooms ready as long as you don't mind sharing between the six of you."   
  
"No we don't say hi to everyone for Kitty and I and tell them we're coming back!"   
  
"Jean all of the other students had left as well we only have new students."   
  
"Oh okay, well bye Professor."Jean said sounding disappointed.   
  
"See ya tonight hopefully Jean." They hung up the phones and Jean, Kitty, and Tabby were excited to go!   
  
"Well I suggest you guys we clean up this mess then pack." So Jean, Kitty, and Tabby cleaned up the mess and decided to just abandon the house. They could let homeless people and other people live here. The hole was now not a mess. They packed what they needed and sold everything else that they didn't need but had. Soon the house was in boxes when Rogue, Amara, and Jubilee came back.   
  
They loaded everything into the Jeep's trunk and the rest went into the back with Jean, Jubilee, and Kitty. Tabby was driving half way there after they talked about it and Jean will drive the rest of the way. Tabby memorized the directions easily and they hit the road at 6:30. Halfway through Jean switched with Tabby as they had a rest stop for food and the bathroom. Jean paid for everything as they ate and went back to getting to the institute. They arrived at 9:00 at night and Professor, Ororo, Logan, and Hank greeted them.  
  
Kitty and Rogue decided to stay sharing a room, as did the rest of them. Logan carried Jubilee's boxes to her room as Tabby carried her own boxes. Hank carried Jean's and Jean carried Amara's. Ororo grabbed Kitty's bags as Rogue got her own and Kitty still had to carry some more of her own. They all met in Tabitha and Jubilation's room to talk about rules and information.   
  
"Okay Jean and Kitty are familiar with our rules but you four aren't. The curfew at the institute is midnight for fifteen to eighteen year olds, the rest have curfew of ten." Amara and Jubilee didn't like that rule since they were younger than fifteen. "You will have training courses every other day with either Beast, Storm, or myself." Logan continued; they assumed Beast was Mr. McCoy. "If you fool around or goof off there will be punishments." Logan looked at Tabby who didn't seem interested in what he was saying the others sat intently looking at him, but she starred off at a wall. "Hey Blondie!"   
  
"What?" said Tabby looking at Logan.   
  
"Blondie pay attention to me."   
  
"Sorry just looking over my room."   
  
"Well this is more important cause you _smell_ like trouble." Amara and Jubilee laughed at that remark.   
  
"Okay then!" said Tabby.   
  
"As I was saying before Blondie started spacing out, we do punish you, you will get your uniforms tomorrow, our first training session will be at one o'clock sharp tomorrow with Beast." Jean silently was applauding knowing how easy it would be since he always goes easy on them.   
  
"You can come downstairs but remember this, at one hour after your curfew you have to be in your room, that means for example, Blondie how old are you?"   
  
"Fifteen." .  
  
"Okay well if I was Blondie, thank the lord I'm not though," Everyone let a small giggle out at his comment, "I could go downstairs until one o'clock then at one I would have to go to my room. We prefer you don't come down just so we can keep track of everyone."   
  
"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" Tabby asked. Logan was already getting annoyed at her.   
  
"You can go to the bathroom or get a drink but that's it no television and no food, that's before one." Tabby sighed.   
  
"Well, I'll let you kids unpack and go see to the other kids," said Logan leaving with Beast, and Storm.   
  
"Welcome back Jean, Kitty, and welcome to the X-Men." Said Professor Charles Xavier as he left the room.   
  
Kitty and Rogue left and went down the hall to their rooms, as did Jean and Amara. They all unpacked and decided to stay in their rooms tonight and explore tomorrow morning. Jean was excited in her room, she was back where she belonged, she was sad knowing no one was here from the beginning, but she was so excited. Everyone else but Kitty and Tabby were nervous thinking they would never fit in. Tabby looked at it as an opportunity to be a part of something and Kitty hoped to make new friends easily. Tomorrow was a new day and would bring many surprises to everyone.  
  
A/N: There they are finally at the institute! All the new recruits are there, as well as the other X-Men.  



	4. First Day At The Institute

Summary: The girls explore the institute as soon as they wake up, some meeting some of the other students. Eventually they introudce themselves to everynoe and get their uniforms [They all look the same] and have a training session on fighting with Beast that goes horribly wrong. Logan takes the girls to school to get their schedules and find classes and run into two other students  
**  
Chapter 4**  
  
_**First Day At the Institute**_  
  
Amara awoke the next morning to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up straight, way too quickly as she got a head rush and fell back closing her eyes to get rid of the feeling. After lying there for a few minutes she slowly sat up and remembered all of the events from yesterday. From Tabby pushing her away as the kitchen floor ceased to exist, then to the mall with Rogue and Jubi, and finally packing up and the long car ride here. She quickly got out of bed and began to make it as she usually does. Afterwards, Amara looked at the alarm clock between Jean and her bed, it read 8:06 A.M. Finding Jean still in her slumbering sleep, she shoved her feet in her slippers, pulled her robe on and went to the only other room she knew in the mansion, Tabby's.   
  
Amara crossed the hallway and walked past one door and went into the next. She half expected to see Tabby and Jubi jumping up and down on their bed throwing bombs and fireworks around. However what she did see was Jubilee quietly snoozing and Tabby's bed across the room empty and a mess. Amara shut the door behind her, crossed the room and made Tabby's deserted bed. She soon sat down on the bed and a few minutes later Tabby opened the door with her headphones on, music blaring, and head bopping. She felt sorry for Tabby's eardrums. Tabby seeing Amara shut her music off, threw it on her bed and sat next to Amara.   
  
"So Mara what's up?" Tabby asked very loud. Amara put a finger to her lips signaling her to be quieter, now she definitely knows why Tabby talks so loud.   
  
"Nothing, just Jean is still asleep and this was the only other room I remembered being in so I decided to come and see if you're awake." Amara whispered back to Tabby.   
  
"Cool yeah, I just came back from the bathroom, incase you were wondering where I was."   
  
"Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom could you show me where it is?"   
  
"Sure follow me," Tabby got up and opened the door while continuing to talk to Amara.   
  
"After we both get dressed we should go explore this mansion."   
  
"Good idea."   
  
"How about we meet in my room, okay?"   
  
"Sure I'll quickly finish getting dressed and all, and be right over, and please be quiet so we don't wake Jubilee and have her following us."   
  
"Okay." So Tabby made her way back to her room deciding that for the first day here she will wear her own clothes, even though she can't fit in Jubilee's shirts. The only one she can, would be the pink one she was going to wear yesterday and that is a few sizes too big for Jubi. Amara was the only other person who she couldn't fit in shirt wise, unless they were too big for Amara, Kitty was also a tight squeeze to get over her, and all of the Sirens pants fit everyone, except they might be too long or short. Finally, Amara was dressed and walked into Tabby's room and saw her grab her sunglasses.   
  
"Why are you wearing those, you wore them last night too, in the dark, people probably think your crazy"   
  
"I don't want kids to see my black eye, it's bad enough it is swollen shut and I only can use my right eye."   
  
"Oh, okay," Amara said as she remembered what Logan called her last night so she decided to call her that. "C'mon _Blondie_, don't want Jubes to wake up." Amara smiled widely as Tabby's face turned red from the remembrance of that name.   
  
"Errr. Come on let's go before Jubi wakes up." So the two headed out of the room and closed the door behind them.   
  
Amara had no clue where Tabby was leading her to; all she remembered was being led up stairs to Tabby's room. Tabby obviously remembered more from the previous night. When they descended the stairs Tabby knew they were in the foyer, but she didn't know where anything else was, but she knew exploring meant finding new things, which is what they planned to do in this institute. She remembered on the phone Mr. McCoy saying that there were other children here so she thought she should try and find them. She spotted a room off of the foyer and headed in that direction. There were two rooms and Tabby headed for the one with the brighter light, she had found the kitchen.   
  
In the kitchen the first thing she noticed when she entered was that there were two boys around Amara and her age. Tabby liked just by physical appearance the blonde with orange tips in his hair. He looked around 15 maybe 16 and had very nice blue eyes as well. Amara however liked the other boy; he looked around 14 just like her and had nice brown hair a few shades lighter than hers. She looked at what his hazel eyes were reading it looked to be a magazine. The blonde however was indulged in a comic book. Tabby and Amara's eyes met and then they looked at the boys and nodded. The brown haired boy was the first to look up.   
  
"Hi." He said remembering Logan saying that they were getting six new girls to the institute ranging from 13-17 years old. They looked around his age he thought, then grinned now they have seven girls at the institute instead of one, who was younger than him anyway, 13 being her age.   
  
"Hi." Amara shyly answered back, her eyes shifted to the floor uneasily.   
  
"Hey I'm Tabby and this is Amara who are you guys?" she asked in her usually loud voice. The brown hair kid grinned, as the blonde boy looked up and blushed.   
  
"Hey sorry, this comic is suspenseful." He said in an apology from not paying attention to them earlier.   
  
"Ah no sweat I get addicted to them all the time." Tabby said grinning.   
  
"Oh I'm Ray. And that's Bobby." The blonde continued, "So how old are you guys?"   
  
"I'm fifteen turning sixteen in like end of October, and Amara is fourteen."   
  
"Nice, I'm fifteen turning sixteen beginning of October, and Bobby is fourteen." Tabby grinned at the two of them, they were both cute.  
  
"So since this institute is for mutants what are your powers?" Amara asked trying to be a little more outgoing. Bobby saw what Amara did and answered this question.   
  
"Well my power is ice, they call me Iceman. See." Bobby said making a little ice ballerina and handed it to Amara who absolutely loved it.   
  
"Yeah, and they call me Berzerker, I have the power of electricity." He made fists and sure enough blue electrical bolts swarmed around them. Ray and Bobby didn't even have to ask them what their powers were since Amara already began to say what hers was.   
  
"Well, Bobby, my power is the opposite of yours slightly, having it be that I can control magma." She put the little ballerina down so it wouldn't burn and she flamed her hands up so they saw the magma, sort of how Ray showed his power.   
  
"Yeah, and my power is a form of pyrokinetics" Tabby closed her left hand and opened it showing them the little cherry bomb. She quickly closed her fist and reabsorbed the power. Logan had been spying on the kids since they began to show off their powers and he finally emerged from behind Tabby and Amara.   
  
"Hey Blondie, getting impressed with Ice Cube and Sparky over there?" Tabby noticed how he had nicknamed Bobby Ice Cube and Ray was Sparky at least she assumed it was that.   
  
"A little" She said smiling very flirty towards them both. Logan rolled his eyes and opened the fridge.   
  
"So I'm here ta remind ya bubs, around 11:00 we will be introducing all six of the girls and be giving them their uniforms."   
  
"We get uniforms!" said Tabby really excited.   
  
"Yeah, but they are all the same."   
  
"We still have our Sirens uniforms, we could wear those." Amara said.   
  
"Wow, _Mouse_ does talk." Logan said smiling as Amara blushed,   
  
"And you can't cause we have to look the same." Tabby frowned.   
  
"But I want to be different!"   
  
"Blondie, you are different." Tabby smiled and laughed.   
  
"By the way, why are you wearing those sunglasses? You had them on last night too, so I figured they had to do with your power, but your power has nothing to do with your eyes." Tabby frowned. Ray and Bobby just noticed that as well.   
  
"Okay, okay, last battle us Sirens had I got this from." She said and lowered her sunglasses so everyone can see her black left eye. It was swollen shut completely today and she couldn't see out of it. Logan looked at it then asked,   
  
"Did you ice it up?"   
  
"Nope, I hate ice, no offence Bobs, but it shows weakness." Logan rolled his eyes again.   
  
"Ya should've iced it, anyway looks like he got you pretty bad, does this hurt?" he asked touching right above the blackness Tabby shook her head no  
  
"It doesn't hurt at all." She said smiling, even though she never really gets hurt, thinking of the whole thing pushing Amara away in her lava form, she suddenly looked at her hands. She didn't notice it at all yesterday. They were red and had blisters and looked burnt up. Ray, Logan, Amara, and Bobby followed her glance to her hands as she quickly shoved them in her pockets.   
  
"Did they torch your hands?" Ray asked. Tabby shook her head no. Amara realized what that was from and lowered her eyes.   
  
"How'd they get like that?" Bobby asked.   
  
"Umm, fire?" Everyone heard the question in her own tone and Logan grabbed her right wrist and pulled her hand out of her pocket.   
  
"Nope Blondie, it looks like it was from something else."   
  
"It was I." Amara said meekly. Everyone looked at her astonished. Tabby didn't want them making any opinions of her so she lied.   
  
"Yeah not really though, we were fooling around and she was in her magma form and I pushed her." It was the slight truth but not the whole truth.   
  
"I only believe part that." Logan said, "What is the rest of it."   
  
"Well I was inside in my magma form and I didn't realize I was burning through the floor until it was too late, she dove and pushed me out of where the floor collapsed." Everyone looked at her as Tabby nodded.   
  
"Okay..." Ray said with a smile, Tabby seemed perfect, she wasn't afraid to fight, she was gorgeous, and she truly cared about her friends.   
  
"Did you meet anyone else yet?" Bobby asked them, as they shook their heads no.   
  
"Well Blondie, Mouse you should hang around these boys, they will show you the mansion, right?" he looked at Bobby and Ray and they nodded yes, "Good cause I want you four out of the kitchen."   
  
So Bobby and Ray got up grabbing their comic and magazine and lead Tabby and Amara out of the kitchen.   
  
"Blondie? Mouse?" Ray and Bobby asked.   
  
"Yeah his little nickname for me Amara just got Mouse, Ice Cube, Sparky?"   
  
"Just like yours." Bobby said grinning.  
  
Upstairs next to Jean and Amara's room was Kitty and Rogue's room. Kitty had just woken up and looked around finding Rogue not in the room she began to make her bed and change into her clothes. Rogue soon came back and made her bed as well and started to get dressed.   
  
"Where were you?" Kitty asked Rogue finally breaking the silence.   
  
"Bathroom."   
  
"Oh, well like, do you want to go exploring our new house?"   
  
"Sure jus' let meh get finished dressin'." So Rogue pulled a long sleeved shirt over her tank top and pulled sweat pants on. She soon found her shoes and put her gloves on as well, "Finashed"   
  
Kitty grabbed Rogue's wrist and pulled her out of their room, it was about 9:10 by this time. They headed for the stairs and were walking down, Rogue in the center of it and Kitty holding the banister as two boys ran up the stairs and knocked into Rogue. Rogue looked up and saw that the one that had knocked her down looked around Jean's age, he was tall with dark brown hair and he was wearing sunglasses. The kid behind him looked younger and he was African-American, just as Ororo, whom they met yesterday. Just like Ororo he had an unusual hair color, having his blonde hair but dark brown eyes.   
  
"Watch where yoah goin'." Rogue said angrily, she wasn't in the mood to be knocked down and walked all over.   
  
"Your like, lucky she put her long sleeved shirt on or like else." Kitty said.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" the blonde haired boy asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry we weren't watching where we were going." The older brunette stated, holding his hand out and waiting for Rogue to take it. She grabbed it with her own-gloved hand.   
  
"Okay, can we start over?" The brunette asked, "Hi I'm Scott and this is Evan."  
  
"Ah'm Rogue an' thaht's Kittah." Rogue replied with a smile.   
  
"So like how old are you guys?" Kitty asked curiously.   
  
"I'm turning eighteen on September 2nd." Scott replied with a smile.   
  
"And I'm turning fifteen on Christmas Eve." Evan added.   
  
"And you two?" Scott said raising his eyebrow behind his ruby red sunglasses.  
  
"I'm sixteen turnin' seventeen on Julah 24." Rogue said.   
  
"And I'm fifteen turning sixteen on February 18." Kitty said.   
  
"Cool." Scott said with a grin.   
  
"So since this institute is all like mutants what are your powers?" Kitty asked with a bright smile.   
  
"Optic blast, that's why I have to wear these sunglasses," Scott replied.   
  
"Spikes." Evan said, "They come out of my body."   
  
"That's so like cool!" Kitty said. Evan shrugged.   
  
"What bout you guys?" Evan asked.  
  
"As Kittah said earliah if Ah didn' have this long sleevd shirt on Ah could've absorbd yoah memories and powahs and maybeh put ya inta a coma." Rogue explained.   
  
"Yeah and I phase through things." Kitty said phasing through Rogue.   
  
"Wow now that's cool." Evan said.   
  
"Do you girls need a tour of this mansion?" Scott asked.   
  
"Yeah, could ya show us aroun?" Rogue asked   
  
"Surely." Scott and Evan said leading them down the stairs.  
  
Upstairs Jean had finally woken up and noticed Amara was gone so she made her bed and got dressed quickly. She looked at the clock that read, 9:53 A.M. So she left her room and looked in Kitty's room, and saw nobody so she looked in Jubilee's room where she saw Jubilee. So she opened the door fully and slid inside and shut the door behind her. Jubilee jumped at the sound of the door closing; Jubilee was getting dressed when Jean walked in.   
  
"Oh Jean you scared me I thought it was Logan coming in and I didn't want him to see me without my shirt on." Jubilee said with a smile.   
  
"Nope it's just me, everyone else is up and about but us." She said smiling.   
  
"Well let's go exploring then!" Jubilee said very energetically.   
  
"Sure just get your shirt on and we'll go." Jean said. So Jubilee quickly put her shirt on and walked out of her room with Jean. They walked down the stairs and into the foyer. Instead of going into the kitchen they went into the living room. In the living room were three kids. One was a young girl around Jubilee's age with brownish red hair and green eyes. The other two were guys, the one looked around Jubilee's age and the other looked around Tabby and Kitty's age.  
  
The one around Jubilee's age had nice bronze skin with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The one around Kitty and Tabbitha's age was blonde and had his hair as long as Tabby's. He had bright blue eyes. Soon another kid teleported in the room, he was blue and fuzzy, with blue hair and yellow eyes. He looked around Jean's age  
  
"Hi." Jean said getting the four kids attention. They all smiled warmly and walked up to meet them.   
  
"Guid dae, whit are ye names?" Asked the only girl with a Scottish accent.   
  
"I'm Jean and this is Jubilee." Jean introduced herself and Jubilee.   
  
"Nice name, Jubilee." The boy with the bronze skin said.   
  
"I'm Roberto, call me Rob or Berto, an that's Sam, an that's Rahne, an the blue fuzzy uno is Kurt." Jubilee laughed and Jean smiled.   
  
"How old are you four?" Jubi asked.   
  
"A'am thirteen, an' saeis Roberto." Rahne answered.   
  
"Ah'm fifteen." Sam said.   
  
"Und I'm Zeventeen." Kurt said with a smile, he reminded Jubilee of a big furry elf, since he had pointy ears.   
  
"I'm also thirteen." Jubilee said.   
  
"As well I'm also seventeen." Jean added, everyone smiled and laughed. Just then Tabby, Amara, Bobby, and Ray walked in the living room from the other entry from the backyard.   
  
"And this is our living room, and those four are some of our friends." Bobby stated as they walked in the room. Tabby spotted Jean and Jubilee and shouted to them.   
  
"Hey Jubes! Jean! Meet some new people?" Bobby, Amara, Tabby, and Ray all walked over to the big group of mutants.   
  
"Yeah, you also met some new people." Jean stated with a sly smile.   
  
"Okay, the girl is Rahne, the blonde guy is Sam, the blue one is Kurt, and Roberto is the other one. Rahne and Roberto are thirteen, Sam is our age, and Kurt is seventeen." Ray explained to Tabby more than Amara.   
  
"So Sam is fifteen huh? His hair is around my hair length." Tabby said with a smile. "The red head is Jean and Jubilee is the one with the black hair." Tabby said as a return gesture, "Jubilee is thirteen and Jean is seventeen."   
  
"And who are those two?" Jubilee asked in question to Amara.   
  
"Bobby and Ray, Ray is Tabby's age and Bobby is my age." Amara stated. Soon Logan appeared in the room and Tabby said,   
  
"Man Logan, are ya stalking us or something?" Tabby smiled at the end and Logan rolled his eyes.   
  
"No Blondie just was passing through."   
  
"Like you were with all the other rooms you were in when we was in them." Tabby said with a smile and some laughter, Logan could tell she was joking.   
  
"Okay bubs, stay in this room, so we will be able to introduce all of the new kids before eleven, where are the other five?" Logan asked.   
  
"Five?" Everyone said.   
  
"Kitty, Rogue, Jamie, Scott, and Evan." Logan answered.   
  
"Oh, no clue." They all responded.   
  
"Okay stay in here, I'll get Ororo, Hank, and Chuck here soon."   
  
"Okay!" All the students said. So Logan returned with the other five and Hank, Ororo, and Charles.   
  
"Okay now, since everyone is here, Sirens, come here, and everyone else may take a seat." Charles Xavier began. So the Sirens members stood up in front of the television with Charles and Ororo on the left of them and Logan and Hank on the right. Jean stood next to Charles, Rogue next to Jean, Kitty next to Rogue, Amara next to Kitty, Jubilee next to Amara and Tabby on the end between Jubilee and Logan. There were nine chairs in front of the television and each person had a chair except Charles Xavier who lost control of his legs so he's in a wheel chair the rest of his life.   
  
"I'd like to introduce me first off to everyone new," Charles continued, "I'm Charles Xavier, founder of this Institute of Mutants. My power is telepathy as well." Charles was a bald man with dark brown eyes and black eyebrows. He was very kind and genuine when he talked to the children. "To the left of me is Ororo Munroe."   
  
"Hello Sirens. I'm Ororo, but in the field I'm known as Storm because of my power to control the weather." Ororo was Evan's Aunt, her hair is white and she has clear blue eyes, even as an African-American. "Now on your right side is Logan." Logan smiled; he had nice black hair with a blue tint and brown eyes.   
  
"You all know me bubs, I'm the one that lectured you last night, right Blondie?" Tabby looked up at Logan who had risen to speak; he was looking down at her as well. "Well in battle you will call me Wolverine, because my abilities are healing, heightened senses, and these claws," He released them at his side and Tabby looked really surprised by them.   
  
"And our other adult at the institute would be Hank McCoy on Logan's right." Charles introduced. Hank stood up and smiled. Hank was covered in blue fur with blue hair and eyes just like Kurt, except Kurt's eyes were yellow.   
  
"Hello Sirens, I'm Hank McCoy formally known as Beast during battle for my extremity of looking like a beast and my excellent agility just like wolverine and strength." Mr. McCoy sat back down as Charles began again.   
  
"Now that you know our staff, lets get to meet you starting with you, Jean." Jean stood up and took a step forward with a smile.   
  
"As some of you know I'm Jean Grey, and in battle I don't use a code name. I'm seventeen years old and turning eighteen on February 22. I'm a Senior in high school as well. My power is telekinesis and very mild telepathy." Jean sat back down and smiled.   
  
"We'll go right down the row, okay?"   
  
"Fahne." Said Rogue standing up and stepping forward. "Ah'm Rogue and thaht's all ya need ta know about mah name and Ah'm sixteen. Ah'm a Junior at hahgh school an' mah power is ta absorb othah people's powahs thoughts an' jus' about everythang about thaht person." Rogue sat back down and crossed her arms across her chest. Kitty then stood up as Charles nodded at her.   
  
"I'm like, Kathrine Pryde, but like known as Kitty to everyone. In like battles, I'm known as Shadowcat. I'm fifteen, and like am a Sophomore at high school. My power is to like phase through matter like this." Said Kitty walking backwards and right through her chair. Then she phased back through and sat down. Amara then stood up as she looked over and saw Charles nod at her.   
  
"I'm Amara Aquilla and I'm known as Magma in battles. I'm almost fifteen, and am a Freshman in high school. My power is to control magma." She sat back down quickly as Jubilee jumped up and began.   
  
"I'm Jubilation Lee, known as Jubilee in battle and nicknamed Jubilee, Jubi, and Jubes at any other time. I'm thirteen; I'm going into 8th grade. My power is basically fireworks." Jubilee sat down with a huge grin as Tabby just stared off in space. Finally Logan hit her on the head.   
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Tabby said looking up at him; everyone laughed at Tabby and Logan.  
  
"Blondie it's your turn up."   
  
"To do what." Logan hit himself in the head.   
  
"Tell about yourself. Weren't you paying attention?"   
  
"Huh?" Logan put his hand against his forehead.   
  
"Just start."   
  
"Okay whatever I'm Tabitha Smith."  
  
"Blondie, stand up."   
  
"Do I have to?"   
  
"Yes." Tabby groaned and stood up.   
  
"I'm Tabitha Smith, known as Tabby, Tab, Tabz, Blondie, whatever. I'm fifteen, and am a Sophomore in high school. I'm known as Boom-Boom in battle for two reasons, one the obvious, cause of my power, I have a form of pyrokinetics, which I use to my advantage and create bombs ranging in size. And if you're wondering why I'm wearing sunglasses." She took them off so everyone could see her left eye. "Last battle we had as the Sirens this guy punched my left eye knocking my sunglasses off, so I got a black left eye from it."   
  
"Did you ice it?" Charles asked.   
  
"Nope ice is weakness and I don't like it."   
  
"Looks swollen really bad." Hank said.   
  
"Yeah, well I'll live." Tabby sat back down.   
  
"Now we'll introduce all of the other students, Scott why don't you start?"   
  
"Yes Professor, I'm Scott Sommers, known as Cyclops in battle, I'm almost eighteen, and I'm a Senior in high school. My power is optic blast, which is the reason I wear the sunglasses."  
  
"I'm Kurt Vagner, and I'm zeventeen, I'm known az Nightcrawler in battle. I'm alzo a Zenior and my power iz teleportation."   
  
"I'm Evan Daniels, and am known as Spyke in battle, I'm fifteen, a Junior and my power is that spikes protrude from my body."  
  
"I'm Raymond Crisp, or Ray, known as Berzerker in battle, I'm almost sixteen, and am a Sophomore in high school. My power is controlling electricity."  
  
"Ah'm Samuel Guthrie, or Sam, known as Cannonball in battle. Ah'm almohst sixteen an' a Sophomore in hahgh school, mah powah is a forcefield aroun' mah body whahle Ah propel mahself through tha air from mah lowah body"   
  
"I'm Robert Drake, or Bobby, known as Iceman in battle. I'm fifteen on September 28. I'm also a freshman in high school, and my power is ice."   
  
"Si, I'm Roberto DaCosta, or Robbie, or Rob, or Berto, known as Sunspot in battle, I'm thirteen, in 8th grade, y mi power is being able to absorb the sun's energy to do whatever, like fly."   
  
"A'am Rahne Sinclair, knoon as Wolfesbane in battle. A'am thirteen, in tha 8th grade an' mah power is lycanthropy ur turnun' intae a wolf."   
  
"I'm James Madrox, or Jamie known as Multiple in battle. I'm almost thirteen, and am in the 8th grade. My power is to duplicate myself."   
  
"Those are all of our students. Please welcome them and I will pair you each up with someone your age to help you around. Roberto please still help Jamie out. Now Scott will help Jean, Rogue will have Kurt, and Kitty will have Sam." Charles said as Logan began to say the rest.  
  
"Mouse and Ice Cubes since those two met earlier, Jubilation and Rahne, and finally Blondie and Sparky, who also met earlier." Tabby grinned at Ray and winked at him.   
  
"Now everyone we have two hours before training with me." Hank said, "Sirens, you are officially X-Men, your uniforms are right here." So they handed uniforms out and put them in their rooms and joined their partner, or hung out with other people as well.  
  
Scott and Jean stayed where they were and helped put the chairs into the kitchen. They chatted about their past; about the Sirens and about how the X-Men work things. Jean quickly grew fond of Scott and enjoyed being in his company.   
  
"So whom do you share a room with?"   
  
"Amara, she's great."   
  
"Oh, she sounds nice and a little shy."   
  
"Yeah well she is pretty shy around people but once she warms up to people she isn't like sometimes with Kitty she is very outgoing."  
  
Out front sitting on the fountain of water with the statue were Amara and Bobby talking about how the institute was a great place to hang out.   
  
"Bobby, have you ever frozen a person?"  
  
"Nope only in the training room but that would be fun."   
  
"How about this fountain."   
  
"Once and I got in trouble so I don't do that again." Then Bobby began to talk about all the fun things he does around the mansion as Amara stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. She easily got lost into them as the wind blew a gentle breeze.  
  
Across the yard where there were good climbing trees, Rahne, Roberto, Jamie, and Jubilee hung out in the shade and talked, well mostly Roberto and Rahne while Jubilee answered questions and Jamie was ignored. Jubilee figured that was because he was so young and wasn't too outgoing.   
  
"Jubilee, sae whit div you div fur fin?" She heard Rahne asking her.   
  
"Throw my fireworks around usually and hang out with Tabz."   
  
"Tabby seems tae be sae fin, jist frae meetin' 'er an' seein' foo she acted wi' Logan an' aw," Rahne said with a giggle remembering him hitting her in the head.  
  
"She seems troublesome though." Roberto added.  
  
"Maybe." Jubi said thinking of Tabby.   
  
"Like she gets in trouble easily for uno pero she seems to hold secrets easily, not letting them go." Roberto said as he began to analyze her friend, which made Jubilee think, she shares a room with her she should know a lot about her but she doesn't.  
  
Outback there was a huge pool where Tabby was lounging next to Ray, Kitty was next to Tabby and Sam was on the other side of Kitty and Evan was on the other side of Ray. The five were all in the same grade and age so it was easy chatting, no one had their bathing suit on but they still were soaking up some sun.   
  
"So Tabby, where are you originally from." Tabby shuddered and Ray thought it was cause of the breeze.   
  
"Umm Virginia."   
  
"Cool."   
  
"So how did you like learn you were a mutant?" Kitty had asked Sam.   
  
"Oh well mah fathah dahed." Sam began as Kitty cut in.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Don' worrah abouht it, Ah don' mahnd, lahke Ah was sayin' though, Ah was workin' in a cole-mahne an' it cahved in trappin meh an' a few of mah co-workahs. ah was so scared thaht it was kindah triggeahed an' Ah blasted mah way outta there savin' tha rest of tha guys." Sam finished as Tabby nodded.  
  
"Wow." Tabby smiled, Sam was brave, definetly brave, and very cute.  
  
"Like double wow." Kitty said.  
  
"Like, what about you Ray?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Oh I was in a science lab and the light bulb we had, lighted up in my hand without touching anything, so they kept changing light bulbs figuring they were broken but they just absorbed my electricity."   
  
"And Evan?" Kitty asked again.  
  
"My Aunt, Auntie O, Ororo, she kind of found out once my mom, her sister called her after all my clothes got holes in them from the spikes."   
  
"What about ya Kittah?" Sam asked.   
  
"When I phased through my bed when I was sleeping and ended up in the basement and my sheets stuck between floors."   
  
"Nahce." Sam said.   
  
"What about you Tab?" That reminded her of her past and she shuddered again and looked at Ray who had asked her.   
  
"I actually don't remember I learned awhile ago." Tabby lied.  
  
"Oh" Everyone said.  
  
In the kitchen Rogue and Kurt were talking about their childhood, which was bad for the both of them. He complimented her on her hair the two white streaks and how she had a great Southern accent.   
  
"Yeah, well Ah'm from Mississippi. What do ya expect?"   
  
"Ja Ich kenne, Deutschland."   
  
"I thought you had a German accent." Rogue said, she could understand him a tiny bit.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Soon it was 12:00 and all of the kids came running to the kitchen from wherever they were. They all sat down and were talking about what to have for lunch.   
  
"So Mara what do you want for lunch?" Bobby asked.   
  
"I don't know, what do you usually have?"   
  
"I usually have a sandwich."   
  
"Sounds good to me what kind?"   
  
"Bologna."   
  
"I love Bologna!"   
  
"Me too, I'll make you one."   
  
"Okay thanks." So Bobby went over to the counter and began making Amara and his sandwich.   
  
"So what do ya all have ta eat here?" Rogue finally asked Kurt.   
  
"Zots of zuff whatever."   
  
"Cheese?"   
  
"Ja ve have Käse."   
  
"Alrahght Ah'll have a cheese sandwich," she began to get up but Kurt stopped her from getting up.   
  
"I'll make it."   
  
"Make what?" Kitty asked   
  
"Cheeze zandwich."   
  
"Cool, make me one."   
  
"An' meh." Sam said with a smile. Kurt sighed and said,   
  
"Anyzone elze vant a cheeze zandwich?" Jean, Scott, and Roberto raised their hands, "Okay everyvone vho vants me to make vem a cheeze zandwich raize your handz." Scott, Jean, Roberto, Kitty, Rogue, Sam, and Jamie raised their hands. He hit his head, "Mein gott" he said to himself and began to make eight cheese sandwiches, one for everyone including himself.   
  
"Sae Jubilee whit woods ye loch?" Rahne asked her.   
  
"Doesn't matter to me."   
  
"Foo is toast?"   
  
"Can I put butter on it?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Okay then Toast it is!"   
  
"Foo mony pieces?"   
  
"Two."   
  
"Okay fower pieces tae make." So she put four pieces of bread in the toaster. Evan walked over to Bobby and began to make himself a bologna sandwich.   
  
"So Tabby, what do you want for lunch?"   
  
"I don't care, I'm not hungry?" Tabby said, she learned how to survive off eating very little thanks to all her time out on the streets alone until she met the Sirens.  
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yup!" She smiled, "You can still eat though." So Ray walked over and grabbed a few slices of cheese and bologna and began to eat them.   
  
"No bread?" Tabby asked.   
  
"Don't like bread." Tabby grinned. Soon it was 12:30 and everyone was done eating and headed to get changed for their training session with Hank, Tabby wasn't allowed to wear her sunglasses in there.   
  
"Hey Jean do you want me to meet you in front of your door so we can go down to the danger room once we change?" Scott asked Jean.  
  
"Sure." So Jean showed him where her room was and he left to his room, which was down a different hallway. Amara and Bobby had the same plan, as did everyone else. Soon Jean and Amara were changed and pulled their hair back out of their faces. They stepped out of the room and were greeted by Bobby and Scott.   
  
In Rogue and Kitty's room they were changing and were looking at the clock scared that they'll be late and they don't want a bad reputation, they had 10 minutes to get to the Danger Room. Kitty phased through the door and right into Sam.   
  
"Oops, sorry Sam." Kitty said with a smile. She reached back in and pulled Rogue out of their room. Kurt then Bamfed in as they just stared at him.   
  
"Vhat?" They all laughed and walked down the hallway. Tabby and Jubilee were fooling around in their room not even dressed yet when Rahne knocked on the door.   
  
"Jubilee, 'main 'en we dinnae want tae be late." So Jubilee began to change and eventually Tabby did as well. It was 12:55 by the time they stepped out and met up with Ray and Rahne.   
  
"Hey Ray so anything up?"   
  
"Well we should hurry up so we aren't late."   
  
"Oh that's not fun." Tabby said as he grabbed her wrist and ran with her dragging behind, Rahne and Jubilee struggled to keep up with him.  
  
In the Danger Room everyone was waiting for Jubilation, Rahne, Ray, and Tabitha. Finally they arrived out of breath and they looked at Beast.   
  
"One o'clock they aren't late." Everyone sighed, "Tabby that eye looks really bad can you see out of it?" 'How come I always get singled out' Tabby thought to herself.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Okay well I'd rather have you sit out then."   
  
"Awe c'mon Bobo, please I'm fine."   
  
"Bobo?" Beast asked her, everyone giggled, at the nickname Tabby gave him.  
  
"Yeah, your nickname."  
  
"I'm not some kind of a monkey Tabby.."  
  
"Awe c'mon it's just a name."  
  
"Oh alright, and about your eye, if it bothers you or you can't see or something tell me."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Alright now everyone partner up for today we're training without our powers," Then he whispered the next part to himself, "and maybe I'll survive a training session for once." Tabby, Ray, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt laughed hearing that part. So the kids partnered up, Tabby and Ray, Kitty and Sam, Rogue and Kurt, Jean and Scott, Rahne and Jubilee, Amara and Bobby, Roberto and Evan, and Jamie was his own partner always since there were always and odd number.  
  
"Okay now since everyone has a partner thanks to Multiple, we will begin training fighting with fists and legs, not powers. Now I know that the Sirens did a lot of that," Hank said gesturing to Tabby's eye, "As we can see on Ms. Smith, so can two of you come up and demonstrate some moves you do." Everyone stood as they were, especially Jubilee and Amara who tried to fade into the crowd. Finally Tabby was getting annoyed and stepped forward grabbing Rogue's arm.   
  
"C'mon Rogue, let's show this guys how to party!" Rogue smiled at Tabby's eagerness.   
  
"What about yoah eye?"  
  
'Its fine I don't care come on!" So Rogue and Tabby got into their fighting stance.   
  
"Now watch them carefully for you will be learning things they know." Beast said, "Now here are your helmets, and gloved so you don't kill each other."   
  
"Awe c'mon Ah need ta kill somebody." Rogue said smiling, so they put the stuff on then began to fight. Tabby threw a few punches and then went defensive blocking Rogue's punches and kicks, eventually grabbing her leg and flipping her to the ground. That's when Beast stopped them.   
  
"Very good you two, we're learning basics today and that only requires punching bags, not people yet. Every group gets a punching bag and take turns punching and kicking it while the other person holds it, and remember NO POWERS!"   
  
So everyone went to the punching bags and began to punch and kick. Jean was holding the bag as Scott pounded it with punches and kicks, she commented on them every time telling him if that it was a hard enough kick or punch. Over with Rogue she was holding the bag as Kurt tried to punch and kick it.   
  
"Here watch meh." She said, his punches weren't that hard and his kicks were weak.   
  
"Hold tha punchin' bahg an' tell meh how hahd it is when Ah kick and punch cuz, sugah, ya ain't hitting it hahd enough." So Rogue threw a few punches and kicks very hard.   
  
"Ow, thaz hard."   
  
"Exactlah how hahd it's supposed ta beh now ya try." So Kurt and Rogue switched as Kurt did begin to punch and kick a little harder, but this would take practice for him.  
  
Jubilee was throwing really hard punches and kicks so her and Rahne had to rest cause the force was always knocking Rahne around.   
  
"Whaur did ye learn tae punch an' kick sae hard?"   
  
"Mostly Tabby, she took the time to teach me while Kitty and Rogue fought and Amara and Jean did, it's sort of a roommate thing I guess you can say." Jubilee smiled, as did Rahne.   
  
"Ye huv tae teach me tae kick an' punch that hard."   
  
"Surely." She said with a smile at her new best friend.  
  
Kitty and Sam were playing around more than punching and kicking. Kitty would punch through the punching bag and hit Sam, cause of her phasing so now he was chasing her around the punching bag. Beast finally told Kitty no powers and Kitty laughed and finally punched regularly, really hard as usual.  
  
Over with Amara and Bobby, Bobby and Amara took fighting to a new level with their powers. Bobby froze the entire punching bag and Amara flamed her hands up and would throw magma punches breaking up the ice. Amara and Bobby were laughing hard when Beast came over.   
  
"Do you just like to make trouble?" He said towards Bobby.   
  
"It was extra hard practice for Amara." Bobby grinned and Amara smiled back.   
  
"Oh god." He said looking towards Evan and Roberto; Evan was throwing his spikes at the punching bag while Roberto just watched laughing. Jamie was over there pinned to the wall from Evan's misses. Beast rolled his eyes and headed towards them, Bobby and Amara cracked up.  
  
Tabby and Ray were having fun with their powers as well, Tabby would throw bombs at the bag and Ray accidentally got the metal chain with his electricity the same time Tabby's bomb hit it and it fell down. Tabby and Ray walked away laughing and giggling.   
  
"This is so much fun!" Ray said laughing, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."  
  
"Aren't ya glad ya met me?" Tabby said with a wink.   
  
"We have to hang out when school starts and all."   
  
"Definitely, you're one of the only other laid back people in this here mansion." Ray smiled.   
  
"I think its cause of you." They smiled warmly at each other as Amara and Bobby joined them.  
  
"You guys we aren't allowed to practice until he distinguishes our punching bag, what happened to yours?" Amara asked laughing as she remembers setting it on fire and Beast telling them to get away.   
  
"Umm, I was throwing bombs at it, and Ray hit the metal chain to hard with electricity at the same time my bomb hit it so it kind of fell down." They looked at the burnt bag on the floor and laughed. Soon enough everyone was using their powers as Beast left the room, as Tabby watched him leave she asked.   
  
"Well is the session over?"   
  
"Usually when Beast walks out Blondie, that means that it's over." Bobby said so everyone left the room only having training for an hour. Tabby and Jubilee went back to there room and changed as did Rogue and Kitty as well as Amara and Jean. Soon Ray knocked on Tabby's door and Tabby opened it and let him in as Jubilee left to go to Rahne's room.   
  
"So what do you want to do Tab?" Ray asked.   
  
"Can we go swimming?"   
  
"Sure! Let me get my bathing suit on and I'll meet you back here," Ray said running off.  
  
Jean and Scott headed out to a store to pick up more bread, as Rogue and Kurt walked around the property talking. Bobby, Kitty, Amara, and Sam also all went swimming.  
  
Outback by the pool everyone was laughing having a good time sitting by the water, no one in it though.   
  
"So is anyone going to actually get in the pool?" Tabby asked with a devilish smile playing across her face.   
  
"Maybe, later." Amara said looking at the water.   
  
"Yeah like whenever like it doesn't look so cold." Kitty said.   
  
"I'll go in with Amara." Bobby said already warming up to her.   
  
"Ah'll go in aftah Ah git wet." Sam said as everyone stared at him and blinked.   
  
"What about you, Sparky?" Tabby asked.   
  
"I dunno I just keep remembering my experience in the shower when I got zapped by my power, it keeps me from staying in the water long."   
  
"Well get over it!" Tabby said getting up and walking towards the diving board. She walked up the few steps and did a cannonball into the pool soaking everyone with the nice cool pool water.   
  
"Hey Tabitha!" Amara and Kitty yelled.   
  
"Tabby!" Bobby and Sam said with a smile.   
  
"I'll get you, girl!" Ray said running to the diving board hesitating then diving in after Tabby, hoping he wouldn't electrocute Tabby, sure he can handle it but she won't be able to.   
  
"See no being zapped." Tabby said laughing as Sam jumped in.   
  
"Hey ya gals the watah is great!" Sam shouted!   
  
"Looks cold." Amara said.   
  
"I can chill it to whatever you want it to be" Bobby said with a smile. Amara giggled, as did Kitty.  
  
"Have you frozen the pool ever?" Amara asked him curiously.  
  
"In winter to go ice skating." Bobby said smirking cutely. In the pool Tabby was getting splashed by Sam and Ray, she squealed with delight as Kitty and Amara rolled their eyes at her. Bobby saw that and laughed.   
  
"She's such a flirt." Amara said to defend why she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, but it is funny." Bobby said with a smile as Ray and Sam stopped splashing Tabby.   
  
"Hey I wonder what would happen if I throw a bomb at them." Tabby whispered in Ray's ear.   
  
"They'd get mad."   
  
"But would they dive in?" Tabby asked Sam.  
  
"Ah dunno know." Sam said.So she decided to try it but first threaten with it.   
  
"Kit-Kat, Mara you two should come in the pool, otherwise I'll have to throw a bomb at you!" she said with a huge grin across her face swimming towards the edge of the water with Sam and Ray following close behind.   
  
"You wouldn't dare." Kitty said but looked a bit nervous, "Would she?" She asked Amara and Bobby.   
  
"Maybe." Said Amara getting up with Bobby following. Amara got in the shallow end with Bobby and Kitty ran to catch up.   
  
"Like wait up I don't want to get like fried by her like bomb!" Tabby laughed as they enjoyed the cool water against the hot air  
  
"See it's not too bad."   
  
"I hate you." Kitty said annoyed. Tabby, Ray, and Sam laughed; they really liked Tabby's personality, as did most of the X-Men, not as some of the adults though. The rest of the day they spent out at the pool and Rogue and Kurt joined them, as did Jean and Scott. Nobody has seen Jubilee in a long time and assumed she was with Jamie, Roberto, and Rahne. Eventually it was 5:30 when Logan called them all to take a table as Jubilee, Rahne, Jamie, and Roberto showed up from behind some trees.   
  
"Now that we have a great number of people for all our meals we are having two groups. One group will eat earlier than the other, and one will have one more." Logan began to explain as the kids were getting out of the pool.   
  
"Who will be in which group?" Jubilee asked very loud. Logan shook his head.   
  
"I was getting to that, we figured that the earlier group would have seven and the later group would have eight, and us adults would have two with the first group and two with the second group. Okay now we've figured out the groups and we will tell you the earlier group to my left and the later group to my right." Everyone nodded or agreed silently to themselves.   
  
"Good now first group, Jubilation, Rahne, Roberto, Jamie, Porcupine, Jean, and Cyke. And the rest, Mouse, Ice Cube, Elf, Rogue, Kitty, Farmboy, Sparky and Blondie will all be the second time. Ororo and Chuck will take the first earlier group while Hank and I will take the second or later group."   
  
"So you're eating with me?" Tabby asked.   
  
"Yes Blondie, you got a problem with that?" Tabby sighed.   
  
"What are the times?" Tabby asked.   
  
"Okay well once school starts everything will go up two hours and will get shortened a lot. Now the first group will eat from 7:00 until 8:00, plenty of time to eat, we'll have a half hour break for it to be cleaned and then from 8:30 until 9:30 the second group will eat. Now for lunch we will have the first group from 11:30 until 12:30 and another half hour break and from 1:00-2:00 will be the second lunch, this is only for summer though and when Christmas comes around if any of you are left or not depends. Now dinner which will start this new method today, from 5:30-6:30 first group and 7:00- 8:00, we give you an hour to eat, once your done you may leave, dinner will be a different meal for the later than the earlier."   
  
"Wow what if we forget what group we're in?"   
  
"You shouldn't forget that easily, Ice Cube." Logan said, "Unless you have a real short term memory, but someone will remember which group you are in. And right now I advise the first group to go eat dinner." So Jubilee, Rahne, Roberto, Jamie, Evan, Jean, and Scott ran to the kitchen where Ororo and Charles waited for them.   
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Tabby asked everyone who was left.  
  
A few days later everyone was used to their eating schedule as school was starting on September 4, and today was September 2, Scott's Birthday. Everyone at the mansion through a huge party. There was music and dancing and no training session so everyone was happy! Scott had opened his presents and thanked everyone. At the party Jean and Scott danced, Kurt and Kitty danced a few time, Bobby and Amara were like glued together, Jubilee danced with Roberto, and Sam, and once with Jamie for a favor. Rogue danced carefully with Sam, Scott, and Kurt. Tabby basically danced with everyone except Bobby, Roberto, and Jamie who were all younger than her by at least one year.  
  
The next day everyone was tired and Tabby, Amara, Rogue, Kitty, and Jean all went up to Bayville High to register as new students. Jubilee was taken to the Middle school to register in 8th grade. Everyone was soon registered and their files had been transferred and they had got their class schedules now and were all happy.   
  
"Hey Logan!"   
  
"Yes, Rogue?"   
  
"So how do ya lahke know where ta go?"   
  
"You look at your schedule." Tabby and Kitty laughed.   
  
"But lahke where does it tell ya where ta go?"   
  
"Let me see." Jean said looking at her schedule. "Logan can we look around a bit?" Logan sighed.   
  
"Fine but don't get lost and meet back here, soon, and don't freak out anyone in the building." So Jean went to show where Rogue's classes were and Kitty, Tabby, and Amara walked around looking for their classes.   
  
"Man this school is so entirely different from the last." Tabby said.   
  
"Yeah, well let's try and find our rooms." Amara said, she was entering as a Freshmen and had a good excuse as of why to be lost. Tabby ran down the hall ahead and turned the corner and slammed into a boy.   
  
"Ow." Tabby said from on the ground, down the hallway Kitty and Amara were laughing.   
  
"Ah ya okay, sheila?" said the boy she slammed into with a thick Australian accent. The boy was really tall, he looked over 6 feet tall and was built well. He had orange hair with blonde tips that resembled flames. He had clear blue eyes and seemed older than a Sophomore as she is.  
  
"Ow, yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Tabby commented as the boy held his hand out and she took it and stood up.  
  
"Ah ya new?" the boy asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Tabitha Smith, or Tabby."  
  
"Oy'm St. John Allerdyce, but jis' call moy John. Since no one can pr'nounce moy name roight." St. John had pronounced his name Sin Jin, but had explained to Tabby that when he moved from Australia they couldn't understand him and he wrote it down and now everyone pronounces it how it looks. Tabby finally asked him,  
  
"Do you think you can help me find my classes?"  
  
"Sure wot grade are ya in?"  
  
"Sophomore, and you?"  
  
"Ahh, Sophomore, Oy remembah that year, Oy'm a Senior and jis' came ta pick up moy schedule an' fin' classes."  
  
"Cool." So Tabby walked off with St. John Allerdyce as Kitty and Amara watched them walk up the stairs.  
  
"How does she do that?" Amara asked very curious as of how Tabby makes people help her so quickly.  
  
"I don't know but he like looks older than us, not like a Sophomore that's for sure."  
  
"Well let's try and figure this schedule out."  
  
"Or like find someone to help us like Tabby did."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Amara asked. "Well let's like look around for someone." So Amara and Kitty walked around the hallways looking for more kids.  
  
Jean and Rogue were walking down the upstairs hallway when they spotted Tabby with a guy they didn't know.   
  
"Looks lahke Tabbah made a friend."   
  
"Yeah, I see, but who is he?" Jean asked, as she turned around and right into another boy.   
  
"Sorry" Jean and the boy said at the same time. Jean looked at Rogue who started to walk towards Tabby. She looked up into the dirty blonde boy's sparkling blue eyes and smiled, he was built well and had an irresistible appeal to himself. The only strange part was that he wore gloves, leather gloves that is. The boy smiled warmly and said,   
  
"Hi, I'm Tucker Crawford. And ya're?"   
  
"Jean Grey just came to this school."   
  
"That's a good thing, so did I, I'm a Senior."   
  
"So am I, where did you come from originally?"   
  
"Virginia."   
  
"Oh, so did my friend Tabitha, you see her, the blonde down the hall?"   
  
"Oh, really? That's cool, wanna look aroun' tha building wit' me?"   
  
"Sure!" Jean said eagerly as they walked into the opposite direction with their schedules.  
  
Over with Tabby, she just introduced Rogue to St. John.   
  
"G'day mate." St. John said.   
  
"Ya sound Australian."   
  
"That's cuz Oy am Australian, last year Oy move' 'ere."   
  
"That's cool, Ah'm from Mississippi" Rogue said.   
  
"Oy thought Oy 'eard a bit of a southern accent." St. John said, as he played around with something in his pocket.   
  
"What's in your pocket?" Tabby asked curious. St. John's face turned red as he pulled out a lighter.   
  
"Oy dont smoke but Oy bought this lightah cuz Oy loive fire." John said letting Tabby hold it. It was a Zippo, silver lighter with red and orange flames on it.   
  
"It's so pretty." Tabby said opening it and starting the flame. "I know what you mean I love fire as well." St. John looked amazed that she liked fire but Rogue took a few steps back from the fire. Just then the fire grew really big and then went out.   
  
"Wow!" Rogue said amazed.   
  
"Wow, that was so awesome!"   
  
"Yeah." St. John said with a shrug, "It does that a lot." He then smiled and took the lighter back and put it back in his pocket as Rogue, Tabby, and him walked to find Tabby's next class, Rogue already saw all her classes with Jean.  
  
Downstairs, Kitty and Amara didn't find anyone else other than seeing Logan stare at them when they passed. They did however spot Jean and Tucker and Tabby again. Soon they went back to where Logan was and waited for everyone to show up. Soon Jean came strolling over with Tucker right behind.   
  
"Well thank you Tucker, and I can't wait to see you in my Trigonometry class tomorrow."   
  
"Yes, very, goodbye Jean." Tucker said walking past them an outside where he got in his car and drove off. Jean sighed.   
  
"That a new boyfriend?" Kitty teased.   
  
"Oh, Kitty, he is gorgeous isn't he?"   
  
"Sure whatever, like come on where are Tabby and Rogue."   
  
"Don't know but they better get here before I leave without them." Logan growled. Soon they saw Tabby and Rogue walking down the stairs laughing with St. John close behind.   
  
"Hey Tabby!" Amara called getting her attention, seeing everyone sitting there they started walking faster with St. John right beside them.   
  
"Hey Mara! I'd like you guys to meet St. John Allerdyce, he's a Senior, and he showed me around to all of my classes." Logan looked at him and just stared.   
  
"That's Logan, this is Amara, that's Kitty, and the red head over there is Jean, she's a Senior like ya." Tabby introduced.   
  
"C'mon Blondie we've been waiting for you and Rogue."   
  
"Okay, well bye St. John, see you tomorrow in Chemistry..." Tabby said as she ran her finger along his chest and walked away with the rest while winking at him. St. John stood there for a moment watching them leave the building. Then he turned around and pulled his lighter out and flung it up and the fire turned into a heart, as he smiled and walked away with it floating above his head.   
  
In the car Tabby sat up front in the shotgun next to Logan as she kept turning the dial to his radio to a station that she liked. Jean and Kitty got the seats next to each other and Rogue and Amara got the very back.   
  
"C'mon Logan you need to listen to good music."   
  
"This is good music not that shit you listen to, I hear it down the hall when it's on your headphones."   
  
"Yeah well my music is way better" Tabby then cranked up the volume as Logan kept trying to steer and knock her hands away.   
  
"Hey Blondie can you leave the dials alone, this is the last time you ride shot gun with me driving this car." Tabby stuck her tongue out at Logan and pouted as they drove home. Once they reached there Jubilee was talking on the phone.  
  
Soon enough the day was over and everyone went to sleep remembering to set their alarm clocks for school, well everyone but Tabby and Jubilee. When morning came Jean and Scott were down eating breakfast as Logan had taken off the rule of times to eat to see how it would work and only those two were up. Soon Amara wandered down with Rogue right behind talking to Kurt. Soon everyone was downstairs eating but, Tabby, Jubilee, Rahne, Roberto, and Jamie, four of which didn't have to be up since they weren't in the same school.   
  
"Where is Tabby?" Amara asked wondering if she would be getting a ride to school with Tabby as usual.   
  
"Ah thahnk sheh's still asleep, Ah wondah how weh're workin' rahdes." Rogue said.   
  
"Okay well my car can fit four other than me." Scott began. "Jean you can come with me, Kurt can also, Rogue you can and Kitty can too. There we got one car."   
  
"Okay and Tabby's jeep can fit five people not including herself." Amara said. "Well, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Evan, and I can go with Tabby, and that's all of us!"   
  
"Great, well you should wake your driver up." Jean said with a laugh as Amara ran into Tabby's room and woke her up.   
  
"Tabby we have a half hour before the bell rings."   
  
"Alright I'm getting out of bed." Tabby said annoyed as she got up and pulled out a pink tank top and her khaki jean skirt. She quickly dressed, grabbed her keys, backpack, and Discman, and ran to her jeep where everyone was waiting. She quickly pulled out of the garage and everyone pulled their seatbelts on.   
  
"Tabby don't drive like a maniac, we don't need a ticket." Amara said. So Tabby slowed down a bit and eventually everyone got to school in one piece.  
  
Jean and Scott were hanging out in front of the building, when they saw Tabby pull in; they waved as everyone waved back. Everyone jumped out of the jeep as Tabby grabbed her Discman and cranked the volume up, slung her bag over her shoulder and locked everything she could in the jeep. She pocketed her keys as a ton of boys stared at her walking by listening to her Discman. Amara was beside her walking with her head down as Ray was on the other side and Bobby was beside Amara. Sam was next to Ray and Evan had put his skateboard down and skated forward.   
  
"Hey TABBY!" Ray called over her music so she turned it down and looked at him with a smile.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can I see your schedule, see if we're in any of the same classes?"   
  
"Sure." So Tabby dug through her backpack and found her crumbled up schedule and handed it to him as Amara and Bobby continue to walk with Sam.   
  
"Nice we're in the same homeroom and first period, Algebra 2."   
  
"Oh good, that's a yawn class. Good thing your in it."   
  
"I'm surprised your in that class I thought I was the only Semi-Smart person here. Since I know Sam is only in Geometry, but Kitty's like a genius from what I heard."   
  
"Yeah, she's in Trig, I was supposed to be in that class but I failed Algebra 2 last year cause of the whole stress factor."   
  
"Sheesh, no offence, but you don't seem smart."   
  
"The hair fools ya no doubt" Tabby smiled as one her favorite songs came on. "Oh my favorite song" So Ray and Tabby walked next to each other as she did some dances and he laughed.   
  
Many kids looked at them as the passed, and many guys just stared. Rogue however was inside and already in her homeroom and first period class, Speech. Amara was in her first period, which was 9th Grade Russian Studies with Bobby, Sam was in English Literature. Just then the bell rang and everyone ran into his or her homeroom and first period class.  
  
A/N: Since Roberto is from Brazil giving him a Spanish accent. Also I'm keeping Jean seventeen and the Acolytes are all going to be in school [including Remy] therefore I've edited their ages, though Remy still will be the oldest. And sorry if I totally butchered Rahne's Scottish accent or St. John's Australian accent, I'm trying hard. Oh by the way I have no idea how New York schools are for classes so I'm doing them how it is for me. 


	5. School Times

A/N: Tabby knows Lance is a mutant, as well as Todd and Fred who were in the Brotherhood when Tabby knew them. Pietro, however, was not in the group and so she doesn't know that he is a mutant.  
  
Summary: First day of school and they get their classes, Tabby meets the Cajun charmer known as Remy and Rogue instantly likes him. And a certain silver haired boy is in all of Tabitha's classes...  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
_** School Times**_  
  
In Jean's homeroom, Scott and her are sitting next to each other in their Trigonometry class when Kitty came running up from behind them. She's full of energy as usual and looks like the only Sophomore in their class. The rest of the class was mostly Seniors with a few Juniors.   
  
"Hey I didn't like know you two were in my Trig class!" Kitty said very happy to know some people in her Trigonometry class.   
  
"Cool, Kit, I never did see your schedule so..." Jean tried to explain.   
  
"Don't like worry, this class is going to be like, so much fun!" Kitty said with a huge grin. Just then a girl who looked like a Junior came up to Kitty. She was about an inch or two taller than Kitty and had light brown hair that was curly. She had hazel eyes that complimented perfectly.   
  
"Hi, I'm Jessica Drew, but everyone calls me Jess. You look new here."   
  
"Yeah like totally, I'm Kitty Pryde." So Kitty and Jess walked off to a small group in the corner of girls and she began to make some friends in Trigonometry. Scott and Jean smiled liking how Kitty wouldn't bother them too much.   
  
"You glad she's gone?" Scott asked Jean hoping the answer was yes.   
  
"Somewhat sometimes she can be a pain, but she's nice, I hope I will make some new friends."   
  
"I'll show you around meet some of my friends ya know?"   
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun, I already met this one kid Tucker Crawford yesterday." Jean's eyes turned all dreamy just thinking of his name.   
  
"Jean?"   
  
"Oh yes sorry Scott, he moved here from Virginia, Tabby's from Virginia too."   
  
"Oh." Scott said thinking of this Tucker character.   
  
"Oh, there he is!" Jean said seeing Tucker walk in the room. Scott looked over towards Tucker and saw the clock at 7:15 exact, the last warning bell before tardiness.  
  
In Rogue's homeroom, Speech, she was looking around at everyone who was laughing and hanging out with friends. She was by herself and looking at her Discman, which she played extremely low, compared to Tabby's. She was listening to "Cherry Lips" by Garbage when a boy around her age, with jet-black hair walked up. The one thing she noticed especially was his bright green eyes that stood out.   
  
"Hello, why is such a pretty girl all by herself?" the boy asked being very flirty.   
  
"Cuz some gals lahke ta beh bah themselves an' listen ta music."   
  
"Ouch that hurt, I'm Chris Aaronson...and you are?"   
  
"Rogue."   
  
"Nice name, Rogue."   
  
"Ya well Ah lahke it, it's not common."   
  
"That's for sure. So you must be new then?"   
  
"Yeah, Ah am."   
  
"That's cool well you need any help just ask me. Well good thing we didn't get assigned seats yet."   
  
"Wah?"   
  
"You never told me your last name."   
  
"Ah don't use a last name usuallah. But tha one Ah do use is Adlah."   
  
"Nice I think you'll sit near me, Aaronson and Adler."   
  
"Yeah Ah guess." Rogue said with a huge sigh.  
  
Over in Tabitha's homeroom, she is listening to her music louder than before and is surrounded by guys, three of which are Evan, Kurt, and Ray. Kurt, however, wasn't blue and fuzzy, he did have his blue hair though. He looked normal thanks to an image inducer given to him from the professor awhile ago, when he had first came to the institute. He had explained all that to Tabby before. Then there were a few other guys Tabby had no idea who they were, but they seemed to stick around her. She finally decided to take her headphones off and talk to everyone to see if she can learn names and all.   
  
"Tabby, I'd like you to meet some of my friends." She heard Ray saying. He then pointed to a boy with black hair and hazel eyes,   
  
"This is Chris Bradley, and this is Devon Alomar," Ray finished pointing to a boy who looked a year older than them but had light brown hair with green eyes.   
  
"Hey Chris, and Dev, nice ta meet ya, I'm Tabitha Smith." Tabby said being very friendly to the two boys. There was another boy who seemed to be arguing with Evan, but Ray didn't introduce him. The boy arguing with Evan was tall very skinny and had silver hair and light blue eyes. He was very slim.   
  
"So-Daniel's-still-think-you-have-a-shot-at-beating-me?" The silver haired boy said talking very fast.   
  
"Wow, Ev, who's your friend?" Tabby said standing up and walking in-between them.   
  
"He's not my friend."   
  
"Oh, then who is he?"   
  
"I'm Pietro Maximoff." Pietro said shaking her hand and then kissing it.   
  
"Wow, and what are you arguing over."   
  
"Nothing." Evan said obviously getting mad.   
  
"Fine then." Tabby said changing her attention to the other boy. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that matched. He was very tall, taller than Pietro that's for sure and looked old, maybe a Senior, and somehow very familiar.   
  
"Hi!" Tabby said still bursting with energy. The dark haired boy looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hey, I'm Lance Alv-Tabby?"   
  
"Yeah, Lance!!! Rocky!" Lance smiled at her.   
  
"Like my jeep?"   
  
"Sorry bout that." Tabby smiled and gave a little laugh at her old friend.   
  
"It's okay,"   
  
"Wow get any new mutants to your group?" Tabby whispered that question hoping no one would overhear her.   
  
"Just one,"   
  
"Oh cool you have to invite me over sometimes."   
  
"Yeah Fred and Todd will be glad to see you" Lance said sarcastically as Tabby bursted out in laughter. She looked around the room where all the kids were talking, she saw Evan and Pietro quarrelling, Ray and his two friends Chris and Devon chatting, and then she looked back to Lance, she sighed thinking of how this is only first period and there is still an hour and half of it.  
  
Bobby and Amara were chatting away in their Russian Studies class for homeroom. Bobby had just introduced his best friend Jesse Aaronson to her who Bobby had mentioned had an older brother Christopher Aaronson in Rogue's grade. Jesse, like his brother, had green eyes, but had dark brown hair instead of black.   
  
"Hey look Bob, Dani is here!" She heard Jesse say as he had called Dani over.   
  
"Amara this is my best girl friend Danielle Moonstar, or Dani." Jesse had continued.   
  
"Hi, was it Amara?" Dani said very friendly, she was about Amara's height and had jet-black hair with black eyes also, she reminded her of Jubilee, except she looked like an Indian not Chinese.  
  
"Yes, Amara Aquilla, you can call me Mara though."   
  
"Thanks Mara!" Dani said with a big grin on her face, "Is Betsy here?"   
  
"Yeah, over there." Bobby had pointed out.   
  
"Betsy, come here!" Dani shouted as the teacher scolded her for yelling. Sure enough a short girl with black hair and green eyes walked over, she was very short for their age as she can tell.   
  
"Elisabeth Braddock, meet Amara Aquilla." Bobby had said.   
  
"Hi Amara, call me Betsy."   
  
"Hey call me Mara too."  
  
Soon enough everyone was in his or her classes hanging out, finally the announcements came on and everyone got assigned seats in every classroom. In the trigonometry room Kitty had sat on the end of a row next to a boy named Piotr Rasputin, she had learned that his name was pronounced Peter, and that he was Russian. Scott was next to two girls, Taryn Talley, and Cindy Sinter. Jean however was sitting behind the boy she had met yesterday, Tucker Crawford, and was on the opposite end of the classroom than Kitty, sitting next to a boy named Paul Funel. In Rogue's Speech class she had to sit next to Chris, as he had said earlier, she was in the seat next to him and on her left was Brian Apian. Over in Tabitha's Algebra 2 she had sat next to Jono Starsmore who had happened to be a Junior. On her other side was some girl named Jennifer Sileor. Jono seemed way more interesting then her so she watched what Jono was doing, he reminded her of St. John Allerdyce, the boy she met yesterday. He had brown hair and hazel eyes though not like St. John's reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. Jono reminded her of Bobby. Amara in Russian Studies had her seat next to Jesse's and also Betsy Braddock, she was happy she made some new friends, the clock had struck 7:30, time for an hour and a half to waste in school, especially this class, Amara was thinking.  
  
Jubilee, Rahne, Roberto, and Jamie were still at the mansion and getting ready for school. They had to take a bus to school so they had to make sure they weren't late. Jubi was rushing around her room trying to find her one shirt and finally found it. Then she grabbed Tabby's green jean skirt. She loved Tabby's skirts as they always fit her right and Tabby barely wore her green one so she wouldn't miss it anyway. Jubilee and Tabby always stole clothes from each other and neither one of them realizes it till they need what the other one is wearing or as last time Jubi caught Tabby putting her shorts on. Finally Jubilee headed downstairs and ate her breakfast with Rahne and Roberto. She had grown found of them as to any of the other X-Men. Storm and Hank were eating breakfast with them. Soon it was time for the school bus to arrive so they headed off outside with a backpack over there shoulder.   
  
"Hey guys wait up!" Jamie yelled from behind and they reluctantly slowed down but never completely stopped.   
  
"Jubi I bet we're in the same homeroom, cause our last names are around the same part of the alphabet.   
  
"Oh lord save me now!" Jubilee said as Rahne and Roberto laughed.   
  
"So when do we get our schedules?"   
  
"In homeroom."   
  
"Oh god I'm going to get lost."   
  
"No you won't they purposely put you on our team since your from the Xavier Institute, so we should be in some classes together." Rahne said.   
  
"Besides, I'll be in your homeroom." Jamie said.   
  
"Anyway we always have gym together and most likely the same teacher too." Rahne said, "Hey Jubi sit with me on the bus."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Oh I have to sit next to Jamie?"   
  
"Just hope we don't hit a bump." Rahne said with a laugh. Finally they got to school and Jamie and Jubilee were in the same homeroom and compared their schedules, which were totally different from High School's schedule. High School's have four periods a day and hour and a half classes, while Middle School has 45-minute classes with one-hour period per day, and seven classes.   
  
"Let me see the schedule!" Jamie said as he ripped it out of Jubilee's hands.   
  
"Wow! We're in A, C, and F period together!"   
  
"Good then you can show me where A period is, what class is that?"   
  
"Pre-Algebra 1b, it's upstairs I know where it is."   
  
"And what's C period?"   
  
"English downstairs."   
  
"F?"   
  
"Science. Diagonal to this room"   
  
"Cool." Soon the announcements came on saving Jubilee from talking to pesky Jamie, and after they got their assigned seats she was glad there were a few kids between them. Then A period came and Jamie and her headed off to Pre-Algebra part 1b. Once they got there Jamie introduced two of his friends, Michael 'Mickey' Tork, and Marie-Ange Colbert. Marie-Ange liked to be called MA and Michael liked Mickey. MA had brownish red hair like Rahne with blue eyes while Mickey had brown hair and black eyes, just like herself, other than she doesn't have brown hair. Soon MA introduced Faith Zeeder, Faith unlike anyone she's ever seen, except Kurt in his non-holo form had unusual hair color, purple, her eyes were an amethyst purple color while her hair was more dark purple black.   
  
"Wow, Faith I love your hair. Did you dye it?"   
  
"Nope, it's all natural, my mom doesn't like dying things, especially hair."   
  
"That's so cool and your eyes wow, amethyst purple."   
  
"Yup, like my birthstone, barely though, born February 1."   
  
"That's so cool!" Jubilee was having so much fun as they all compared their schedules. MA was in all of Jubi's classes including all of her specials and same gym locker room. Faith was in Jubi's A, B, C, E, and G. B was gym, and E was specials. Mickey was in her A, D, and F, Jubilee was looking forward to this year knowing that MA, and her would become close friends, closer than she expects. It was now 8:36, in the middle of A period, only 45 minutes in these classes in middle school.  
  
Back at the high school, everyone's first period, A, was over and all the kids scurried to their lockers or to their next class, 9:00, that meant 5 minutes to get to where ever and the bathroom and locker. Kitty had ran out of her Trigonometry class to hurry across the building to get to her Astrophysics class. She knew she'd never make it if she stopped at the bathroom or her locker. It just so happened that Tucker was also in her Astrophysics class and they had smiled when they saw each other arrive at the door from two different directions.   
  
"Kitty?"   
  
"Tucker, hey I didn't like know you were in Astrophysics."   
  
"Yeah, I am, wow at least I'll know someone."   
  
"Yeah, like I know what you mean." They entered the class together and sat down together and began to talk about things nothing in particular except Jean. Eventually they got put in alphabetical order and Pryde and Crawford were not near so Kitty had to sit in the back. She did however sit next to Ben Russel a Junior and sweet he was. He had brown hair and brown eyes but there was a certain something that drew him towards her. The strange thing about him was that anytime she was moving she could feel his eyes on her and if she would tap her pencil he always asked her to stop cause it bothers him, she always stopped of course but always confused. Kitty also noted Sharon Smith, she didn't talk to her or anything but she had the same last name as Tabby, and had white hair with cat like orange eyes.  
  
Amara slowly walked to her locker and opened it with ease putting her backpack in it and then closing it. She sees Tabby leaning against a locker and notices her banging on it and eventually she gets it open. Once open she tossed her backpack and headphones in it, and then relocked it. Amara saw Rogue walk up to her and then Jean come out of her Trigonometry class and to them.   
  
"Hey Amara!" Tabby yelled across the hallway. So Amara walked over to them.   
  
"You in French?"   
  
"Nope, I'm taking German."   
  
"Aw, Amara, if ya would a took French, ya could a been in our class!" Rogue said disappointed.   
  
"Sorry, I like German better, just like Kurt."   
  
"Well duh, he's from Germany." Rogue said.   
  
"Oh yea well." Everyone laughed.   
  
"Well see ya Amara, we don't want to be late for French." Jean said.   
  
"See ya Tabby, Jean, and Rogue!" So the girls separated, Jean, Tabby, and Rogue went upstairs and to the left as Amara went to the right upstairs. In Amara's German class she noted Beth was in here. Beth seemed to be a social butterfly; she kept jumping from group to group but always came back to a tall slim girl with red hair and blue eyes. Eventually Amara noticed Betsy waving to her and calling her over.   
  
"Mara, over here!" So Amara followed Betsy's voice and stood next to her and the red head. "Mara, this is my one good friend Clarice Ferguson, we just call her Ice for short.   
  
"Nice to meet you Ice, I'm Amara Aquilla, or Mara."   
  
"I love your name!" The red head Ice squealed, it was kind of weird since you always think of silver or white for ice, never red as in her hair color.   
  
"Thanks, you also have a cool name."   
  
"Yea, it gets kinda boring though when you hear someone yelling 'Clarice come here.'" Amara and Betsy laughed.   
  
"Guten Morgen class." The German teacher said with a big smile on her face. Soon the teacher had put everyone in alphabetical order in which Betsy sat next to Amara again, Amara was first though. They all had to pick German names and Amara couldn't choose she loved them all! Eventually she settled for Catarina.  
  
Over in the French classroom everyone was talking and hanging out basically. Tabby sighed, she wished she didn't put her Discman in her locker. Then all of a sudden she saw Pietro in front of her. 'How did he get in front of me so fast?' Tabby wondered to herself that question, she kept thinking and was totally oblivious to Jean and Rogue asking her who he was.   
  
"Earth ta Tabbah?" Rogue said swaying her hand in front of her face.   
  
"Uh, what?" Jean, Pietro, and Rogue laughed.   
  
"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Jean asked with a smile.   
  
"Sure why not, this is Pietro Maximoff, he's in my Algebra 2 class, he's a Junior."   
  
"Nahce ta meet ya, Pietro." Rogue said gruffly.   
  
"Well glad to meet you as well, uh what's your names?"   
  
"Oh sorry I forgot about that, the one with red hair, she's Jean, and that's Rogue. Jean is a Senior, Rogue is a Junior." Tabby added as she stuck her gum under the desk she was sitting in. However this one guy was watching Tabby and saw her stick the gum under the desk and walked over and pulled her aside. The young man looked to be about a Senior and he had dark brown hair and was wearing dark sunglasses so she couldn't distinguish his eye color, she immediately thought of Scott and his glasses.   
  
"Bonjour, mlle. Je vous crois ai collé votre gomme sous votre bureau, oui?"   
  
"What the hell? I got out of that, hello, miss, yes, and I. In English please!" The boy laughed and smiled.   
  
"Bonjour, Miss. I believe you have stuck your gum under that desk, oui?"   
  
"Oui, okay, enough French, so what's your name, you have a strong accent."   
  
"Remy Lebeau, Cajun."   
  
"Ah that's why."   
  
"And your name?"   
  
"Tabby Smith."   
  
"Really, Remy's friend met y' yesterday."   
  
"Really? Who?"   
  
"St. John Allerdyce, Australian, inch shorter den Remy, blonde an' orange hair."   
  
"Yeah, I met him he's great."   
  
"Oui."   
  
"So why are ya wearing shades?"   
  
"Eye condition."   
  
"Really? So if I ask St. John, he'll say the same thing?" Tabby thought she pronounced St. John's name right and Remy noticed that as well.   
  
"Oui. An' did y' recover fr'm a black eye?"   
  
"Yeah, I know it's still a bit visible."   
  
"Oui." Just then Tabby leaned against the desk and it moved sending her onto the floor hard.   
  
"Ow." The whole class looked at Tabby and a bunch of people crowded around her, Jean looked for the teacher and saw none assuming that he or she was in the lavatory or hallway.   
  
"Tabby, you okay?" She heard Pietro saying. Remy extended his hand as Tabby remembered St. John doing the same thing to her. Remy bent down slightly so he could reach her down there and Tabby got a quick glance at his eyes before he pushed the frames back up. She was used to things being different and all but what she saw was the white part of his eye was black, and the pupil was red. She didn't gasp but whispered to him when he helped her up,   
  
"Red on black, nice, gotta love those eye conditions." Remy gasped as she grinned. The teacher soon came in and settled the commotion down and assigned seats. Rogue sat next to Michelle Balters, she had black hair with brown tints in it and she was also wearing sunglasses like the boy she saw Tabby talking to. Rogue kept thinking of Remy all day, she liked him a lot even though just by looks alone with his little beard thing, he has to be a Senior.  
  
Jean Grey was seated next to Angelica Jones, or Angel as she asks to be called. Angel had orange hair that was short and curly with orange eyes, which was unusual Jean had thought. On the other side of her was Gregory Gang, or Gregg, he was nice enough with brown hair and green eyes and a cute smile but he was obviously not a Senior, but Angel wasn't either. In the far back of the classroom was Tabby who had just been yelled at for having her feet up on the desk. The girl next to Tabby, Jen Stavros, a tall blonde with brown eyes giggled when Tabby got yelled at. She seemed Jean's age and assumed she was a Senior. On her other side was a boy named Fred Smeer. She looked ahead where she saw Pietro sitting next to Remy, and smiled thinking of her two new friends. The French class had an option of picking a French name, most didn't though.  
  
Over in the middle school A period had ended a while ago and they were in B period, or gym. Rahne and Jubilee were in the same locker room and were happy about that. Rahne introduced Faith and Jubilee to another friend of hers, Sandy Turner, a blonde with bright emerald green eyes. For some reason Rahne and Sandy seemed very close, but yet so distant to Faith and Jubilee when they were together. A quick comparison of their schedules revealed that she was in Jubilee's B, C, D, and F. Rahne however was in her B, C, E, F, and G. As B period quickly ended, at 9:59, Rahne, Faith, MA, and Sandy all walked to their lockers and left for C period, English together. Jubi warned Rahne that Jamie was also in their English and she groaned. To everyone's surprise Roberto walked in their English class, when he saw Rahne and Jubilee he smiled.   
  
"Hey Rahne! Jubilee! We're in the same English class!" Roberto looked so happy to see them all. With a quick look over of Jubilee and Roberto's schedule they found they are in the same C, D, E, and G. Soon they all got seats in English, unfortunately for Jubilee, she had to sit next to Jamie. Although, he wasn't as annoying as he usually is, and Jubilee liked him when he wasn't annoying, he was even cute from this one angle. Directly in front of her was Roberto and in front of Jamie was MA. She glanced towards the back of the class and saw Sandy and Rahne sitting next to each other and Faith was behind Sandy. Eventually, Jubilee had gotten bored along somewhere and totally spaced out. When she spaced back in she looked at the clock, which read 10:35, she sighed, twelve minutes left of this torture.  
  
However, at the same time, all the high school students left their B period and were headed into C or lunch, depending on when they were scheduled for lunch, all of the X-Men had lunch after their C period. Kitty headed from her Astrophysics class a few classes away to her Computer Science class. She noticed the one boy following her, Lance Alvers as she recalled from how they were seated. She turned around and Lance stopped as well.   
  
"Why are you like following me?" Kitty asked talking to him in the middle of the hallway.   
  
"Cause I'm going to Computer Science and it seems your headed in the same direction."   
  
"Really, like hey that's cool, we're in the same Computer Science class." Kitty said excited. So Lance and Kitty walked to the Computer Science class chatting about nothing in particular, Kitty had wondered if this was the Lance that Tabby stole a jeep from, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. When they got in the class Kitty quickly scanned the room for people that were in any of her other classes. She frowned, only Lance was in another class of hers so she stuck with him and chatted. He introduced two of his best friends, Todd Tolensky and Fred Dukes. Fred was humongous, he was very tall and on the large side, extra extra large that is, maybe even another extra! He had a blonde Mohawk though, and had small brown eyes. Todd on the other hand wasn't a Senior like Fred and Lance; he was a Sophomore as well and was very short indeed. He had shaggy dirty blonde, or can be considered very light brown hair. His eyes were very different being yellow.  
  
Tabby, Rogue, and Jean all exited the French class and parted their own ways to get to their next class. However the boy named Remy caught up with Tabby.   
  
"Tabby, wait up!" Tabby recognized the voice as the Cajun from French class.   
  
"Remy?"   
  
"Oui."   
  
"We're out of French ya know." Tabby said as they began to walk together, Tabby was headed for her locker, which was around the same area as Chemistry, her next class. She figured, to drop the newly acquired French textbook with her Algebra 2 in her locker.   
  
"Oui, natural t' say it."   
  
"Cool, so where are you going now?"   
  
"What class Remy's goin' t'?"  
  
"Yeah, since you're headed in the same direction as me and I know I'm headed to my locker to throw our French text in, then to Chemistry with your buddy St. John."   
  
"Remy's also in Chemistry." So once they stopped at Tabby's locker she gave him her schedule as she opened her locker and threw the French text in and slammed it shut and turned the dial on the lock.   
  
"Same Chemistry class, cobbers?" said a familiar voice to Tabby she turned around and saw St. John Allerdyce.   
  
"Wow, hey St. John."   
  
"Tabitha," St. John winked at her then looked at Remy's schedule,   
  
"Hey mate, loioks lioke it's us three."   
  
"Trois?"   
  
"Told you Cajun he's with us, I told him earlier."   
  
"Okay y' g't Remy, Blondie." Remy decided to call her that since she called him Cajun.   
  
"Okay great..." Tabby said out loud and smiled, St. John leaned closer to her and pointed out the chemistry room again to her. Tabby could smell his cologne and she liked it very much and was well being Tabby, which meant flirting. So the three of them headed into the chemistry room that St. John pointed out. Already inside Chemistry were Ray and Sam from the institute. She also noted Pietro in there and grinned, thinking 'Wow that kid Pietro is fast and is in 3 of my classes, creepy'. Pietro recognized the blonde walking in with his old buddy Remy and St. John.   
  
"Hey Allerdyce, Lebeau, Tabby." Pietro said standing right in front of them after they sat down at a table together. 'Damn he's fast' Tabby thought as she dropped into her chair, St. John sat right next to her and Remy sat on the other side of St. John. Pietro however stayed standing on the other side of Tabby, Ray and Sam who were up the next table turned around and grinned at Tabby.   
  
"Hey ya all!" Tabby said brightly as she noticed a lot of girl's staring at her and realized they were jealous that five guys were paying attention to her, and not them.   
  
"Tabby, what is this our third class together?" Pietro asked smugly, putting a cute smirk on his face.   
  
"Yup, I believe it is, and do you have gym next?"   
  
"Yup. But you'll be in the girl's gym to change and all but we'll see each other on the field!"   
  
"Sweet." Tabby said with a grin. Ray and Sam smiled as they saw a friend of theirs; Sally Blevins walk into the room. Sally was short being 5'1" and had short curly light brown hair and brown eyes. She walked over and sat with Ray and Sam as they introduced Tabby, and Tabby introduced St. John and Remy.  
  
Rogue and Amara had planned on meeting up and walking to Geometry together as Rogue was waiting for Amara, who she thought forgot.   
  
"Rogue!" Amara called out.   
  
"Mara?"   
  
"Right here, sorry took me so long, it's like a Rush Hour I swear." Rogue laughed at her joke as they headed to Geometry. "Bobby is in our Geometry class but he says he'll meet us in the room."   
  
"So ya lahke Bobbah as a boyfrend?"   
  
"I like him a lot just am unsure of how to tell him."   
  
"Well it seems he lahkes ya a lot as well. So it shouldn't beh ta difficult."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Amara agreed as they walked into the classroom. Bobby was already sitting in a desk waiting for the girls as they walked in. Amara noted Bobby talking to Dani, and saw another boy with them as well as another girl. The boy was about Bobby's height and brown hair like Bobby but had dark black eyes. The girl with them had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was an inch shorter than Amara, who was a meek 5 foot 3 inches.   
  
"Rogue, Amara!" Bobby said calling them over and waving. "I'd like you to meet some more of my friends." Bobby smiled and Amara blushed. Bobby pointed to the black haired girl, "This is Johanna Cargill or Jo, and this is Tyler Dayspring, or Ty." Bobby finished, however Rogue had no clue who Dani was.   
  
"Ah'm Rogue." Rogue began, "Who's thaht?" she gestured to Dani.   
  
"My bad Danielle or Dani Moonstar."   
  
"I'm Amara Aquilla." Amara added.   
  
"Yeah, I remember you!" Dani said with a genuine nice smile. Soon another boy walked up to Tyler and Bobby.   
  
"Hey guys." The blonde blue-eyed boy said.   
  
"Hey, Amara, Rogue this is Brian Braddock, Betsy's twin."   
  
"Nahce, who's Betsah?" Rogue said confused.   
  
"Another friend of Bob's, I'm Amara by the way." Amara said to Brian who smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Betsy is nice and well you should meet her." Brian said to Rogue. When class started Rogue ended up next to Amara, who was next to Brian then came Jo who was next to Ty and last was Bobby, and that was the whole first row.  
  
Jean had ran from her French class to her American Literature, which were not that close but she stopped at her locker to drop off her textbooks, Trigonometry and the new French. Soon she arrived into her class and spotted Scott sitting with a whole bunch of girl's. Jean felt a little left out, so she sat near the back to wait for the assigned seats. Jean wasn't entirely thrilled in this class as she looked back at Scott whom she thought she liked a tiny bit. She looked at the girl who sat next to him in class, Sharon Smith, that name sounded familiar other than Smith being Tabby's last name. She ignored it however and decided to try and concentrate on her American Literature. She did however glance at the clock once and saw that it was 11:00, she sighed there was still a great deal of class time..  
  
However at the Middle School there was 35 minutes of D period left, they had switched classes again. Jubilee was with Roberto in social studies. Mickey from her A period was also there, with MA from all her classes, which she'll always be in and of course Sandy. She did however meet two new boys thanks to Roberto, Doug Ramsey, a boy of about Amara's height 5 foot 3 and with bright blonde hair like Tabby and black eyes. The other boy Troy Yalon, was tall for his age being 5 foot 6, and had Kurt's hair sort of, except very light blue. However, not fuzzy, but he did have blue eyes. He was very shy even though kids did make fun of his hair that he had claimed was platinum blonde but dyed blue, the truth was though he really had blue hair. After sitting through the rest of the class, those 35 minutes it was lunchtime.  
  
So Roberto decided to meet Jubilee next to her locker and walk her to the lunchroom. Once in the lunchroom Roberto and Jubilation spotted Rahne, MA, and Faith waving to them. They quickly walked over to them and set their lunches down on the table. Soon enough Doug, Troy, Jamie, Sandy, and Mickey joined them as they chatted away about random topics, most of the revolving around Jubilee since she was new.   
  
Lunch ended at 12:08 and they all got dismissed and went to their E period, which was specials, Jubilee was in home economic with Roberto, Rahne, MA, Doug and Faith. In home economics they got to pick tables of where and whom they wanted to sit with. They decided to split up having Jubilee, Rahne, and Faith, at one table while Roberto, MA, and Doug had gotten their own table. The tables were right next to each other though so they could easily chat the six of them. E was the hour period today and they had first lunch today, meaning they ate before the hour, having second lunch was splitting the hour period and third lunch was after the hour period.  
  
Over in the high school it was 12:12, everyone had exited their classes 2 minutes ago and many were headed to lunch including all of the X-Men. Amara sat with Bobby and Rogue and some of Bobby's friends that she had met earlier, that included, Dani, Jesse, Betsy, from A period, and Brian, Jo and Ty from C period as well as Ice from B period. Rogue sat Semi-out of the group, at the end next to Chris A, from A period and two boys who introduced themselves as Chris's friends and they were in her C period, Jonothon or Jono Starsmore, he was in Tabby's A period but Rogue didn't know that. Also, Benjamin or Ben Russel, he had been in Kitty's Astrophysics class, and they were all Juniors.   
  
Kurt was also sitting with Rogue. Jean had decided to sit with Tucker, Scott, and the jocks basically. Kitty had decided to sit with Lance, and Jess Drew from her Trigonometry class. Lance was also with some of his friends, Fred and Todd, Kitty tried to ignore the fact Todd stunk, and he resembled a toad to her. Tabby however was sitting with Remy, St. John, Pietro, Ray, Sam, Sally, and some other boys she met before but couldn't remember their names, one she thought was Devon but didn't want to open her mouth and say his name incase it was wrong.  
  
At 12:45, lunch ended and all of the X-Men and some new friends of theirs were all headed to the gyms to get locker row assignments as well as lockers and information on sports. It was the last period of the day so mostly everyone headed to their lockers and got all their stuff. Jean had carried her books in her backpack and met up with Kitty who had a ton of books as well, Trigonometry, Astrophysics, and a Computer Science book, all of which are thick and heavy. Jean carried her Trigonometry, French that wasn't as thick, and American Literature book, which wasn't hardback, like the rest. Rogue had gotten to her locker and got out all her books, she didn't bring a backpack like Jean, Kitty, Amara, and Tabby. She grabbed the light Speech book as well as the French, and Geometry, which was probably the heaviest. She put her headphones on and turned Garbage up, as she looked around as of not sure where to go and spotted Amara and Bobby. Bobby was talking to her as she unloaded her books into her backpack. She noted Geometry, German, and Russian Studies as she zipped it up.   
  
"Amahrah!" Rogue called out as Amara turned and saw Rogue walking towards her. Bobby quickly left to go to the boy's gym as Rogue caught up with Amara.   
  
"I promised Tabz I'd wait for her, come on her locker is right there." Sure enough Rogue saw Tabby yanking out her backpack and shoving in Algebra 2, French, and a Chemistry book. She then grabbed her headphones and put them on and put the music on as well. Near her locker was St. John who saw Amara and Rogue. He left with Remy to gym when he saw them approaching Tabby.   
  
"Amara!" Tabby called out as Amara and Rogue joined the blonde.   
  
"Hey Tab, come on let's get to gym!" amara said as the three girls set off for gym. Once they got there they sat down with Kitty and Jean and began to chat a bit, until they were put into squads, according to what teacher they had, they all had the same teacher so had the same locker room row.  
  
Over in the Middle School is was now 1:20, an hour later the high school would be letting out and then a half hour later the middle school's would let out. It was now F period, Jubilee had survived the hour period of home economics and now was in F period science, she knew she was going to die having the most boring teacher in the world who only knows how to talk very slow and with no emotion. She had to sit next to Jamie, which made it even worse, even though she thought he was cute, but annoying she reminded herself.   
  
They had to sit at tables of two and Jamie was her partner. She glanced behind her and diagonal and saw Rahne yawning. Glancing ahead and diagonal the other direction she saw Roberto listening intensely as if he would miss something. Next to Roberto was MA who looked to be asleep and she smiled to herself. Right behind Rahne were Mickey and Sandy who were both passing notes from back and forth and eventually included Rahne. The teacher of theirs seemed not to notice or not to care.  
  
Over at high school the bell had rang finally and they had gotten their bags and books and all headed towards their transportation. They had called the same rides as before so Amara and Tabby were walking towards her jeep as Rogue, Kitty, and Jean headed towards Scott's car. Tabby jumped in the jeep and threw her backpack down on the floor where Amara slid in.   
  
"I could hold your backpack you know." Amara said nicely.   
  
"Doesn't matter just text books that need to be covered are in there. Discman is on me."   
  
"Oh okay then." Amara said as she waved to Bobby and Sam walking over to the jeep. Ray and Evan ran up behind them as well and everyone piled in, Bobby sat up front next to Amara, while the three others were in the back.   
  
"Come on let's get this party started!" Tabby said turning on her jeep and fixing her rearview mirror. Tabby then pulled out of the school fast as her usual way.   
  
"Uh, Tabby do you have a license?" Bobby asked.   
  
"Nah can't wait till I get one though." Everyone other than Amara turned pale white.   
  
"She' a good driver though." Amara said, as they stared in disbelief, "Well only when she wants to be." Amara added giggling. Tabby looked into her rearview mirror and saw Scott's car right behind them, Scott waved, as did everyone but Tabby, who was watching the traffic light turn green. Her jeep lurched forward as they began their journey home and arrived quickly as possible.  
  
In Middle school it was 2:25, Jubilee was so excited to be in her last class, foreign language or reading, for the first half of the year she was in languages and the second half she got reading. They had German right now for 30 days then Spanish and then French. The German teacher was funny and had woken Jubilee up from the boring science teacher. The seating arrangement was unpredictable, it wasn't in alphabetical it was random, unlike her homeroom, but Jubilee liked her seat even if she was front and centered. To the right of her was Doug; the blonde who was also in her D and E and on her left was Rahne. Right behind her was even MA and behind her was Roberto. Faith sat next to MA right behind Rahne and Sandy was on the other side of Doug. Jubilee was happy when the bell rang and she got her backpack out of her locker and shoved her binder and math book in, the only book she received today. Rahne, Jamie, and Roberto met up and all walked to the bus dock together where Faith and MA were talking.   
  
"Hey Faith, MA, I didn't know you rode our bus."   
  
"Yeah, we do. We just didn't know you before when we were on the bus."   
  
"Makes sense" Jubilee said with a grin.   
  
"Doug and Sandy ride bus 80, and Troy and Mickey they walk home, they live diagonal, they're neighbors basically." MA had informed Jubilee.   
  
"That's so cool."   
  
"And we all live together as well." Rahne added with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, you told me that before." Faith said with a smile.   
  
"The Institute for Gifted Youngsters." MA added, "Something like that."   
  
"Si." Roberto said as their bus pulled up and they boarded it.  
  
At the mansion, Jean and Amara were hanging outside by the pool, Rogue was talking with Kitty in the family room and Tabby was up in her room blaring her music, Nine Inch Nails, "Closer". Logan growls hearing her music and hears Tabby singing along,   
  
"I wanna fuck you like an animal!" Logan walks in and turns off her music.   
  
"Blondie, I'd rather you not blare that music."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I wanna fuck you like an animal? What's wrong with that picture."   
  
"Oh oops, sorry I won't blare that song, or any with the word-"   
  
"Okay fine" Logan cut her off. As he wandered downstairs as Tabby changed the CD's in her 5-disc CD changer that was in the room when she came, it was on her Guns N Roses CD, "November Rain" was playing. Tabby laid back on her bed as she heard the lyrics start:  
  
_ "When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain"_  
  
Tabby puts a magazine over her head and begins to think about the lyrics, and then to some of the guys she met today, Pietro, Remy, and St. John, but she met him yesterday. Soon she hears her door open and bolts straight up on her bed and sees its only Jubilee, which meant the rest of them were home.   
  
"Tabby what are you doing with a magazine on your face and playing your music so loud as always." Jubilee said in a happy singsong voice turning the CD player down.   
  
"Just been thinking of the lyrics to the song that's all."   
  
"Oh" Jubilee said sitting down next to her and grabbing the magazine.   
  
"Thinking about a guy?" She asked looking at the article of the magazine, "Ten Things Guys Hate."   
  
"What?" said Tabby shocked and surprised and sees the article she wasn't even reading, but had read before.   
  
"So how old is he, name, classes, appearance?" Jubi started to ask as Tabby laughed.  
_  
"If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain"_  
  
Jubilee heard the lyrics and pondered for a few moments then finally she spoke up.   
  
"So ya gonna tell your favorite roommate anything about him?" Tabby laughed.   
  
"You're my only roommate."   
  
"That's why I'm your favorite."   
  
"Okay well there are two that I like in particular and then there is this other one who seems to follow me around a lot."   
  
"Oooo, a stalker!" Tabby laughed.   
  
"Well the one I met yesterday at the school, St. John Allerdyce, however his first name is pronounced Sin Jin, but he tells me to call him John, but hey I try to call him Sin Jin." Jubi laughed,   
  
"His name is funny."   
  
"He's Australian."   
  
"Ah going for a man with an accent." Tabby smiled at Jubi.   
  
"Yeah, well he's outa my league, a Senior just like the 'stalker.' Both Seniors"   
  
"Bummer."   
  
"I know."   
  
"And the third mystery man?"   
  
"Pietro Maximoff, sweet guy a Junior, I might have a chance with him."   
  
"Ooo do tell about him." Jubi said flipping through the magazine and glancing at Tabby.   
  
"Well he has silvery hair with pale blue eyes, tall, very skinny. Very fast at everything, he talks fast and moves fast and always seems there." Jubilee smiled at the description and laughed at the last words.   
  
"Well how many classes is he in."   
  
"Well all of them, except in gym he goes to the Boy's Gym but then again we do meet outside when both gym classes come together."   
  
"You're so lucky!" Jubilee squealed from delight. Just then Kitty phased through the door and into Tabby and Jubilee's room.   
  
"Hey guys, like a party and no one like invited me?" Kitty said looking from the music, which had just ended, to Tabby and Jubilee on the bed with the magazine. A new song started up "Back off Bitch." The CD Tabby had put on Random order. Kitty walked over and sat on Jubilee's bed across from Tabby and Jubilee.   
  
"Not really just chatting." Tabby answered.   
  
"Okay like whatever but I was just passing by and like heard you talking about like boys. So spill who you like, like!" Tabby laughed as she told Kitty about Pietro and St. John.   
  
"Like in gym you got to like point the guys out for me." Kitty said once Tabby had finished.  
  
Outside Rogue had joined Amara and Jean because Kitty had left to go to the bathroom. Amara and Jean were talking about how their day went and all the people they met and how they liked it here much better than where they were.   
  
"So Rogue meet any guys you like at this school?" Jean asked curious as to what the Goth of the group would say.   
  
"Ah saw this one cute guy talkin' with Tabbah, and saw some othah guy who kept flirtin' wit' meh."   
  
"Really?" Amara said.   
  
"Yeah what about ya, Jean?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Tucker Crawford, I just love him he's such a great guy."   
  
"So fah." Rogue said with a snort, she didn't like Tucker from the first time they met.   
  
"Your just jealous aren't you." Jean said stubbornly.   
  
"Hey cut it out you two." Amara said as Rogue and Jean were beginning to feud over boys again. Amara had rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack that she never took to her room yet and headed inside away from the fight. Going inside she bumped into Logan who was headed out to swim it looked since he was in his bathing suit and had a towel in hand.   
  
"Sorry, Mr. Logan." Amara said bending down to pick up her books, which had spilled out.   
  
"It's okay, Mouse" Logan said bending down and helping her pick the books up. Amara noticed how he called her Mouse again and assumed it was a nickname like, Blondie, for Tabby. When she had collected her books Logan moved out of her way as she walked up to her room, and he headed outside.   
  
Upstairs she walked past Tabby's room hearing music she never heard of playing and entered her room. She went to her night stand which had a bookshelf underneath and placed her backpack there, however first she dumped the contents out on her bed. She began separating the papers by class and grabbing an old binder from her closet from last year to put the papers in. Soon Kitty had phased into her room and was sitting beside her.   
  
"Hey Mara! What's up?"   
  
"Nothing, just using an old binder of mine for my papers."   
  
"You know like the institute has a ton of binders?"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, from like zipper 3 inch ones, to like non zipper 1 inch ones. They are in the office. I like grabbed one before, like a zipper one, let me like see your papers." So Amara handed over the papers as she stacked the books into a pile.   
  
"What binder should I use?" Amara asked quietly as Kitty scanned over the papers quickly.   
  
"Nothing exactly suggests one for like each class so I say like come with me and let's get you a binder, like notebook paper and dividers, oh and pretty colored folders!" Kitty said smiling as they phased through the door. And she led her to the office. Outside Jean and Rogue aren't speaking to each other from their argument as Logan skims the pool watching them. Eventually Rogue gets annoyed and walks inside to find Kitty, someone she could talk to, maybe the fuzzy elf, she thought.   
  
"Now Red, what are you two arguing about?" Logan said making Jean's nickname Red, the color of her hair, similar to Tabby's nickname Blondie, her hair color.   
  
"Umm we always fight, usually about guys."   
  
"Oh and why?"   
  
"Cause she never likes the guys that I like, I mean I don't want her to like them but to just like them, you know what I mean?" Jean asked nervously.   
  
"I never heard 'like' so many times in one sentence."   
  
"You obviously haven't talked to Kitty much then."   
  
"Oh okay, now explain this to me again."   
  
"I would wish Rogue would like the guy I like as just a friend, she always disapproves of the guys I like saying she doesn't like him."   
  
"Okay, well she just needs time I guess." Logan said wishing he never got involved. Jean stood up and walked back inside the mansion deciding to get all her school papers out and organized before dinner, at 6:00, they were all eating dinner together again since the new plan didn't work. Walking inside she glanced at a clock, 4:00 she had two hours before dinner, plenty of time she thought as she walked to her room.   
  
Dinner came and went fast as they all chatted watched television and fixed up their school stuff. They learned that tomorrow they were going to have a training session at 3:00 until 4:30 or 5:00, depending on how well they do, and Logan is running it, so it wouldn't be as easy with Beast as they had it. They also learned the policy that to have friends come over they had to ask in advance so everyone is prepared to not use their powers.   
  
At midnight Tabby finally began to get her school stuff ready putting everything in a binder just throwing it in there, when you opened it you saw three notebooks, three folders and three dividers as well as her French book in it. She sighed cause she knew she wouldn't be asleep until late as usual, being the insomniac that she was. She soon wandered around the house looking around the building and everything until one when she went into her room and into her bed, and tried to sleep, forgetting yet again to set her alarm clock. 


End file.
